Gone
by Tokoyonokuni
Summary: Maka has been gone since the defeat of the Kishin Azura. After years of failed search, The group has lost hope in ever finding her. When the gang was sent to a mission, they were surprised to see a fimiliar girl in the place of 'Disturbance'. Who is it?
1. Prologue

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Prologue

In the fight against the Kishin Azura, our heroes had almost failed if it weren't for Maka. Though the price of the Kishin's defeat was the Death of Maka Albarn.

Soul and the others couldn't find in themselves to believe that the meister was dead. So they sent out search parties to look for her. Years had passed and with no success in finding her, the group has finally lost hope and just accepted her death.

Soul has still a glimmer of hope in finding his beloved meister, he goes on missions that might help him get informatiion in Maka's whereabouts. Though he always have to go with others with him since he refuse to replace Maka.

When a massive disturbance occured in an unkown village somewhere in Europe, the whole gang was sent there to find and execute the cause. The gang was met with a surprise when they went into a cafe, only to be served by a waitress who resembles the missing meister that Soul has been longing to see.

Soul glomped the blonde, only to find her trying to get away. When he noticed the discomfort of the girl, he let go. Soul stared strangely at the girl in front of her, the girl certainly looked like Maka but she didn't seem to know him at all.

To their much dissapointment she doesn't know any of them or anything the old Maka would know. Is this girl really the long lost Maka Albarn or just a girl with the same name and face they coincidentally found in the location of the disturbance.

If she really is Maka, then how did she get here? why doesn't she remember anything or anyone of her friends? If not, then is this really just a mere coincidence. Is it destiny, that they found her or is destiny just a mere figment.

Find out in the upcoming chapters.


	2. Chapter 1 The Kishin's Defeat

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 1 - The Kishin's Defeat and The Meister's Dissapearance

The Madness has spread on the entire globe, the sky has turned red and the clouds had turn black. In a black dome in the middle of an unkown forest, the fight for the remnance of sanity is occurring.

The representation of Madness that has befall earth is standing in the center of what seem to be a battle field inside the black dome. Our heroes have fallen with only Maka and Soul left to fight the Kishin.

The Kishin is preparing another blow to target the meister. A glow of light could be seen destining to the meister's path. Maka tried to shield herself by twirling her scythe, it seems that she can't handle it any longer.

Her two remainning options are to let the blast hit her unconcious comrades or take the blow herself. She only had few seconds remaining 'till Soul might brake, she chose the second option and trew Soul away from her.

She closed her eyelids to lessen the pain she will feel when the blast hit her, a few seconds had passed and still nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see the red ones her partner own.

Much to her surprise, her partner had taken the blow instead. "Maka" Soul fell unconcious on top of her. "Baka Soul" Maka laid Soul behind her as she stood up.

"Looks like you're all alone know" The Kishin is preparing another blast to hit the meister. "Get out of the way and save yourself, don't you fear death? or just let the blow hit you if you fear the lost of your friends" Maka just stared at the Kishin "What are you doing just standing there? Do something already! Hey!"

The meister just stood their doing nothing "Hey! You're scaring me! AAAHHH!" a blast hit the girl. Though, she's still standing there unharmed other than parts of her clothing ripped apart .

"Huh?What's with you! TALK! DO SOMETHING!" another blow hit the meister, but she still remained still, bangs covering her eyes. "AAAHHH!" another blow is about to hit the girl once again. Though this time a blue forcefield of some sort appeared to surround her being.

"Huh! How did you do that?" the Kishin asked in bestunishment."ANSWER ME!" another blast yet again hit her, the only difference is after she got hit she sprinted to the Kishin. Blades sprouted from the back of her arms.

She punch the Kishin only to fail to land it, the Kishin did avoid her fist but didn't suceed in avoiding the blades that seem to have multiplied that was on her arms. The Kishin was left with a lot of light and deep cuts.

The meister run to him yet again and landed a strong kick on his face. The Kishin fell on his back. The meister was on top of him, Maka made another attack with her fist that now have blades sprouting out of it.

The Kishin got hit and got injured badly. the girl kept hitting her again and again, the Kishin got hit by her fist in more than anyone could count in a minute. The Kishin couldn't fight back, he was pin down by the spiked foot that's still on his face, he's scarves had long gone when it tried to take her off him only to have it cut into tiny pieces by the very sharp blades sprouting from her body.

It looks like the Kishin is losing the fight. The Kishin blasted to pieces, a really big flash of light could be seen. The dome was dissapearing and the sky and clouds have gone back to their original colors.

The loud blast was the sign that sanity has finally come back to earth. The people have gone back to normal. The loudness of the blast seemed to have woke up the once unconcious heroes.

"Ugh, my head hurts" "Tsubaki wake up" Blackstar shaked Tsubaki "Huh? Blackstar!" The meister grinned at her "We're alive!" Patty exclaimed "nee-san! Kid! WAKE UP!" Patty chocked the other two "Hey! Stop it! I'm awake!" "Patty stop you're trying to kill us!"

"Where's Maka and Soul?" asked Tsubaki "Look! He's over there!" Blacktar run to soul, he landed on top of him. "Aaahh!" "DON'T DARE SLEEP IN THE PRESENCE OF GOD!" "Huh? Blackstar?" "YES! IT IS THE ALMIGHTHY BLACKSTAR! HAHAHA" "Get off me!" Soul pushed Blackstar away.

"Is the battle over already?" asked Soul "I thought you and Maka were the one who defeated the Kishin?" answered Kid "Huh? but I was unconcious" "Soul where's Maka?" "I don't know" "I can't find her, or the Kishin's body" The gang stared at each other wide-eyed.

Maka was missing.


	3. Chapter 2  The Missing Meister

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 2 - The Missing Meister

It has been weeks since the Kishin's been defeated and it's also the amount of time since the dissapearance of Maka Albarn. Shibusen search parties are scattered all over the globe in search of the missing Meister.

They've been to different continents, to different countries, and other places. Soul and the others are really frantic about finding her. They have been joining a lot of missions lately hoping to find some information on her whereabouts or anything that will lead them to her, especially Soul.

Soul hadn't have a decent rest since Maka went missing, he kept having bad dreams of her everytime he has he's eyelids closed. So to prevent from having nightmares, most of the times he got himself distracted on missions and school. Also since Maka's not there anymore he have no one to take notes for him. It's not that he likes doing schoolwork, he just need to find something else to do when he's not on missions.

Surprisingly even with the lack of rest Soul have he can still fight in high percentage, that's because of his will to find his beloved meister. He've been working hard, so are the others but still theirs no one who found Maka or any traces to her at the moment. But Shibusen haven't lost hope yet, they will continue to search for her.

"Shinigami-sama " "Oh! Soul-kun, what are you doing here today?" said the Grim Reaper himself "Have you found anything yet that might help us find Maka?" Death's facial features suddenly turned sad "I'm sorry Soul-kun, but we haven't found anything yet" a mask of dissapointment befall the weapon _'I should have known'_ "It's okay Shinigami-sama it's not your fault" "Don't worry so much Soul-kun, we will find her soon" _'I hope'_ . The weapon walks out of the death room.

Currently somewhere else in Europe a limb body of what seem to be a girl was lying on the ground with no sign of life other than the rising and falling of her chest that indicates she's still breathing. Her clothing was tattered and there were a lot of bruises on her body.

A passer by spotted the girl and took her to their village. When they arrive, the village people gathered around them.

"Who's that" "Why is she injured" "Do you know her?" "Is she dead?" The pair was bombarded with questions, the one bothered is more likely just the person who's carrying the unconcious girl. "I don't know who she is or why she's injured, no, I don't know her, and another no, of course she's alive" the person answered out of breath because of the length of the sentence it spoke.

"Anyway I have to get her to the local clinic, so can you please let me through" the others moved so that the person could get to it's destination.

The girl's wound had already been tended, now they'll just have to wait for it to heal and for the girl to wake up. The other person watched her sternly with a hint of familiarity in its eyes _'She seems familiar' ._

_'Don't you have fear?' 'of course I do' 'Don't you want it to go away?' 'NO! I won't give in to your insanity' 'But you will, just wait Mak-'_

"Hey! are you okay" an unfamiliar voice chimed in the girl's ears. "ugh" the girl groaned "Good, you're awake." "Huh?" "Hello there" the unfamilliar person greeted the girl "Who are you by the way? we need to get you back to where you came from. You're obviosly not from this village since I know everyone here"

The girl just staired at the person "oh! I might be talking too much, you're probably already annoyed by now-" "It's okay" "ooh! You talk! and here I thought you were mute or traumatized" "Huh?"

The girl just staired at the person once more. "Anyway about you-" " I don't remember anything" "what? you don't remember anything?You must have amnesia then." 'sigh' _'How am I supposed to get you home now?'_ "Might as well think about what to call you while you're here, why not Al-"

"Call me Mak"


	4. Chapter 3  Lost of Hope

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 3 - Lost of Hope

2 Years had gone by since the defeat and dissapearance, Shibusen has finally lost hope of ever finding Maka Albarn. Not even her father would beleive she might still be alive, every one has lost hope, so the search has been ceased. They were planning on a ceremony for the death of the meister.

When this certain news was heared by Soul, it didn't go lightly. Soul marched into the death room to talk the Grim Reaper

"Shinigami-sama!" _'Looks like he heard the news'_ "Soul-kun! to what pleasure do I have you here today?" Death asked even though he already knew why.

The weapon's expression just turned grim "Why are you stoping the search parties!"

"Shinigami-chop!" Death hit Soul with his giant hand, the weapon fell to the ground with a dent on his head.

"I demand respect, don't shout at me." "Urg" "Anyway, it's been years. We have searched the entire globe. " Death turned his back on Soul "Even though the Kishin is gone, there are still bits of insanity among us."

The weapon stood up, staring at the Reaper "It's not that I believe that Maka is dead-" "Then why did you plan on helding a ce-" "Shinigami-chop!" the weapon once again fell with a dent.

"I've said this before, respect me. Let me finish what I'm saying" Death drew a deap breath to calm his nerves. "Soul, we need people to kill the kishin eggs before they become fully grown kishins" "But-" Death raised his giant hand "Shut up, or I'll make that dent permanent. Now, since you wouldn't let me finish my sentences that's all I'm gonna say. That's all you need to here, you may go now"

The weapon once again stood up and bowed to the head of Shibusen. "Hai, Shinigami-sama".

Soul just couldn't accept the idea of his meister just dissapearing with no traces on earth. Until he sees her lifeless body, he won't beleive that Maka is dead.

"Maka where are you?" Soul whispered while he strolled trough the halls of Shibusen.


	5. Chapter 4  What She Defies 'Strange'

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 4 - What She Defies 'Strange'

A girl with sandy blonde hair can be seen standing near the river. The girl seem to be deep in thought, not really noticing the approaching person.

_'I wonder why I'm here? I don't seem to know any of these people, and obviously none of them knew me. How strange.'_

The girl look up to the sky_ 'Do you want fear to leave you?'_ The girl's eyes widen. _'Huh? Who are you?' 'I'-'_ "Boo!" "Ahk!" the blonde fell on the river.

"Oops! sorry, I didn't thought you'd fell like that" The girl look up only to met big blue eyes that seem to belong to the person with her yesterday.

"Oh it's just you Miranda". A tik formed in the person's head "My name's Francis Ann" "I'd rather call you Miranda" on the note of hearing that, another tik formed on the person's forhead indicating she was quite annoyed. "Then why don't I call you Al-" "nah, I'd rather you call me Mak" "But that's quite a strange name don't you think?" "Not really"

The girl stood up and walked pass the person she was talking to earlier.

"Hey! your clothes are wet! don't you want to dry them first?" The blonde turned her head to stair at the person with an eyebrow raised "Who do you think you are, my mother?" yet again another tik,_ 'Darn! This girl's annoying!'_ "No, but might as well be since I'm the one taking care of you now" .

The other girl just raised her eyebrow even higher "Is this what you call care?" she pointed to her wet clothing. This just made the person even more annoyed " That's why I said dry your clothes!" the person sighed "Ah, come on" she took the blonde's hand and drag her to the house. "Whatever you say Miranda" "I SAID MY NAME'S FRANCIS ANN!" a small smile showed up on the girls face, though the other person didn't seem to notice it.

After the changed of clothing the girl and the person gone out of the house."Where are we going Miranda?" _'My name's Francis Ann!_' the person drew a breath to calm herself down. "Well we're going to the market Al-" "Call me Mak" this just made the person more annoyed. The person sighed _'Might as welll stop from trying to name her after that person' _"Let's go" the person started walking indicating the girl to follow.

When she didn't hear footsteps behind her she turned her head with a raised brow. "What now?" the person asked with a hint of annoyance on her tone "I found this place strange, I don't like strange things." the girl answered. The person staired wide-eyed at the girl, she seemed surprised to hear that from her. "Don't worry, it's not that bad once you get used to it. trust me" the girl staired at her "Anyway it's about to get much stranger"

The two had finally arrived at the market, the girl's very freaked out at the moment since she's been bombarded by questions from the other people who saw them pass by. Questions of 'who you are', 'where you came from' and a lot more. To their much dissapointment she couldn't answer any of those questions bacause of her amnesia.

"The people here are strange, haven't they ever seen a person before" the girl whispered to her companion. "You're a lot stranger than them" the person replied.

Through out their walk, the girl kept describing the things she see as strange and such. The person didn't get that much annoyed though, since those were better to hear than her usual badmouthing of her.

When they got home the girl had stopped complying things of being strange and instead just sat on the bench at the front of the house. _'This girl sure is strange' _the person thought to herself as she peeled a potato while staring at the silhouette of the girl that can barely be seen from inside the house.

The girl just sat there and staired at the sky above her " Why is the sky blue? why are those clouds white? when I remember them to be red and the clouds to be black" the girl whispered to the wind, slightly confused of the things she sees in her surrounding.

"This place is strange" the last thing the girl whispered before she drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5  Weird Habbits

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 5 - Weird Habbits

_I have been here for two years now, why can't I remember anything." _The girl asked herself, frustrated by her lack of memory.

She is currently at the local library of the unkown town where she now lives, oblivious to her now worried-sick guardian looking for her. Since she's been found laying almost lifeless in the middle of nowhere, she have been cared for by this person she calls Miranda.

Even with the amount of time she had been here she couldn't remember anything personal about herself. Thus the town have decided to take her in as their own.

Since she was 13 years of age back then, she couldn't fend for her own yet. That's why they had assigned an 18 year old girl named Francis Ann to be here legal guardian. She helps in the cafe Miranda works in most of the time to somehow repay her.

The girl stood up and took a book from the shelves. After she picked up the book she sat down at one of the chairs near her. She just continued reading not even bothering to notice the loud bang and the loud calling of her name coming from the frontdoor of the library.

"Mak!" shouted the person on the frontdoor. "Ssshhhh" hushed the librarian "Oh sorry" the person apolpgized as she rub her hand on the back of her head indicating the proof of her idiocy in her past action.

"Is Mak here?" "Oh her? she's right over there" the librarian pointed to a girl sitting over the corner with a large book on her hand. "Thanks" she said to the librarian as she strolled to where Mak was currently reading.

"So you were her all along!" she loudly whisper to the girl. The girl still didn't seem to notice the person speaking to her. This just made the person even more angrier, she took the book from the girls face hoping for the girl to notice her existance.

She was met by surprise when she found herself lying on the floor with a book-shaped dent on her head and an oblivious Mak still sitting but with the book raised as a signal to chop. _' I should have known she was going to use that book to hit me ' _"Urg," "Huh? oh Miranda it's just you."

The girl staired at her guardian with a brow raised and asked "What are you doing on the floor?" The person stood up and glared at the girl. "You hit me with the book!" the girls eyes widen "Really? oh, sorry about that! it's just a reflex action" "Well it pretty darn hurts! Why can't you just use a pillow instead of a book, pillows are much more softer"

The girl chuckled at the statement given to her by her guardian. "Come on, we have to go to the cafe" she said as she took the girls hand and lead her outiside the local library.

"Mak, don't make a habit of hitting persons with books" the person said as she strolled the street with the girl in hand. "I can't promise that" the girl jokingly replied.

The other person looked at her intently and said " You have weird habbits "


	7. Chapter 6 'She'

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 6 - 'She'

" Honorable father" the young shinigami greeted to the cloaked man in front of him. "Ohayoo Kid-kun!" exclaimed the Grim Reaper with a chid-like voice. "You callled for me" "Aya, I just wanted to let you know something"

" You should keep your schedule open, there has been a lot of Kishins running around" Kid just raised his brow _'Is that all he wanted to say?' _" I already know that father". "Oh, really? there's also one more thing"

Grim reaper turned his back to Kid to face the mirror, a habbit that he has developed everytime he says something serious. " We have noticed that almost everytime a kishin shows up there seems to be a witch following them. The witch didn't harm any of the meisters or weapons though, so she's still not labeled as a treath to us."

Kid stared at the Grim Reaper " But we should still be careful, we don't know what this witch is planning. We have yet to find anything about her so for the main time we shall address her as 'She'. I am still discussing this with the other deathscythes, I want you to retell what I've just said to the other Spartoi members"

Kid nodded to his father "Hai".The grim reaper once again turned around to face the young shinigami "Well, that's all for now! You may go" The young shinigami bowed to the head of Shibusen and walked out to the door.

While somewhere in an aged tower in a withered forest stand a silhouette of a cloaked being. You can't really tell who it is because of the darkness that surround it. In front of the silhouette is a giant pot that is filled with some green gew.

Weird chanting could be heard coming from the said being. The gew in the pot glew, a grin appeared on the face of the person standing in front of it.

That being is a witch. But it was no ordinary witch, it was the witch to whom they address as 'She'.


	8. Chapter 7  Mysterious Toad

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 7 - Mysterious Toad

Francis Ann was washing the dishes when she heard a loud scream coming from Mak's bedroom" Aaahhh!". " Mak! " the plate the personl was washing fell and scattered to tiny pieces, she run to Mak's bedroom.

'slam' "What happened!" the girl look at Mak, something seems to be wrong with her. The girl's face was pailer, her hair was messy, some furniture were ripped and the strangest thing of all, there was a red ball-like item that is floating next to Mak.

Francis Ann's eyes got wide, she knew that the thing floating next to Mak wasn't just an ordinary ball she knew it was a _' Kishin Egg'_. Now even she is teriffiead, she looked at Mak and came close to her.

"How did that get here?" she asked the girl with a serious tone. Mak staired at her and said "I don't know" "What happened?" she asked yet another question again. " I saw a toad" "Huh? a toad, what do you mean?" the person asked with confusion. " A toad attacked me... and.. blades started to sprout out" "From what? the toad?" "No" replied the girl.

"The blades came from me" she whimpered


	9. Chapter 8  Her Being

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 8 - Her Being

A certain girl is stairing at the sky thinking to herself _'Who am I?What am I? '_ after what just happened the day before, the girl now is even more confused and asked herself again _'Who'am I? Someone, please tell me' 'that's simple you are Mak-'_

"Mak, we need to talk" a calm voice came from behind her. "Oh, Miranda" Mak turned her head to her guardian. " About yesterday... I promised to explain this to you today" Mak staired at her, Francis Ann took a deep breath " Mak, I think you might be a weapon"

The girl raised her brow at her " A weapon? what's that?" " A weapon is a person who can transform her or his self into a weapon" _' This should sound weird right? what she's talking about is quite preposterous after all, but how calm it doesn't seem strange at all? ' _

Francis Ann look at Mak, sternly watching for any hint of surprise. _' I guess she isn't so new to this afterall ' _Francis Ann thought to herself.

" Mak, weapons are partnered with meisters. You're supposed to have one, you're obviously not a new weapon. You must have had a partner"

Mak just staired even more at her, not really knowing what to say. " You were probably in a fight against a kishin. That's probably the reason why you were covered in wounds and bruises when I found you. Wow, you proobably had a lame meister huh? Leaving you in the middle of nowhere"

_' Some of what she just said didn't sound right' _Mak thought to herself. "Anyway, I'll just have to get you trained and used to that ability of yours huh?" she boredly said to Mak. " We wouldn't want you to ruin all our good furnitures" Francis Ann stated as she staired at the ripped couch that was to big to fit in the garbage can.

_' So I'm a weapon'_


	10. Chapter 9  'Wrong'

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 9 - 'Wrong'

Two silhouettes could be seen strolling by the nearby fields of the unkown town. It was Mak and Francis Ann, they were on their way to their practice ground.

Few days had passed since the mysterious toad's visit that resulted to the discovery of Mak's special ability. Since then Francis Ann has been trainning her how to handle it better. She had said that she wanted her to get used to her ability to prevent further lost of furniture. Though there is another reason, she kept it hidden.

So far Mak has learned to control her blades, though at times they sprout out by themselves when she's threatened or scared. The blades seems to react to her emotions.

They had set foot to in the middle of a forest. They didn't want to get run out of town, so they keep Mak's ability secret and trained hidden.

Today, Francis Ann's gonna teach the girl how to transform herself into a weapon. The attempt failed misserably, the girl either couldn't transform, or won't transform.

_' She's a weapon, all weapons can transform. Then why can't she? or more likely why won't she.' _Francis Ann asked herself confused. "Okay, let's try it again." the girl once again did what she was told and unsurprisingly failed.

"What's wrong? Why won't you transform?" the girl staired at her guardian. " Did you kept in mind what I've told you?" "Yes" the girl answered with no doubt. "Then what's wrong?" "I'm not so sure myself either... But..." " 'But' what?" " I have this weird feeling that this isn't how it's supposed to be or had been. It's like I'm not supposed to be the one in a person's hand... it's more like.. there's something..missing... it just feels incomplete, untrue ..." Francis Ann staired at her strangely. _' What does she mean?'_

"..wrong"


	11. Chapter 10  Decision

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 10 - Decision

In a certain room in Shibusen, a meeting was being held. The deathschythes were in the Death Room with the 'Head' Grim Reaper.

"This is a serious matter, this kishin has killed already many of our level 1 meisters and weapons. We should send a deathscythe to deal with this! " said a red-head man " All the deathscythes' schedule are full. You shouldn't worry so much Spirit-kun. They can handle thiis"

" They aren't mere children anymore, they have contributed to the defeat of the Kishin Azura." " They have grown and matured over the past two years" " They are a powerful bunch" supported the other deathscythes.

" The last time they fougth with one powerful opponent they lost one member. We shouldn't let that happen again!" protested Deatschythe. " Deathscythe, it has been two years now. You just have to let it go, we know it must have been hard for you but we can't risk anymore lives of our lower level students. You shouldn't dought their capabilities so much, since that day, they have completed every mission without any faults. This will be a suitable mission for them" said one of the others.

"Well it seems that we have come to a decision!" proclaimed happily by the 'Head'. One of the deathscythes stood up.

"We have decided that we will send them to the next occuring of 'Disturbance'"


	12. Chapter 11  Set Foot of the 'Cause'

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 11 - Set Foot of the 'Cause'

In the hidden tower were the witch 'She' hides, the witch 'She' is standing on a magic symbol with a giant ware-like creature in front of her. " It has seemed that we have found what we have seeked for. The time has come, you will take her and bring her to me at once - geko" the witch said to her companion. "Yes, master" replied the other creature.

The witch took out a bottle from her pocket and trew the contents all over the creature, she chanted some weird encantation and the creature in front of her dissapeared into thin air.

In the unkown town, Mak and Francis Ann are strolling on the streets, on the way to a certain destination. A lound thunder was heard, and the lightning hit the ground in front of the girls. Clouds of dust blurred their site. Out of the blue, where the place the lightning had strucked before. A giant ware-looking creature stood.

The enemy has set foot on the land of the town unkown, brought by the witch 'She' to cause the 'disturbance'.


	13. Chapter 12 The Occuring of 'Disturbance'

Soul Eater Fanfiction"Gone"' - Chapter 12 - Occuring of the 'Disturbance'

_'Trouble is coming your way'_ said the voice in Mak's head. Mak and Francis Ann stared at the ware-like creature in front of them with mixture of horror and confusion. When you see a kishin in front of you it is never a good thing, your only option is either to run or get killed.

Mak and Francis Ann took the second option and sprinted away from the creature as fast as they could. Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough.

"Are you mocking my superior abilities, my speed exceeds of a normal human. You can't possibly get away from me!" said the creature with a very loud voice. He raised his clawed hand and hit the girls with enourmous power that they flew through the wall of the next building.

The creature run to the pair and trew them to another wall, they could feel their backs colliding woth the cold wall harshly. The girls fell to the ground, almost unconcious. Trickles of blood streamed down some part of their body.

The creature striked at them again and trew them to yet another wall, this routin repeated itself 'till all the walls that were in the village is left with large dents.

Francis Ann and Mak really needed help. They will not be able to stand for this any longer, it's like they were the only ones there. No one was responding to their loud shrieks and the hard bangings of the collission.

It's not there were no one around, all the people are just too scared to go out. Since they knew if they take even one step out, they might get into the chaos.

Both of the pair are sufferring in pain. Their bones have been fractured, heavy bruises, bleeding body parts and more. It wasn't such a pretty sight to be seen or experience. The girls are nearing to unconciousness, their bodies are getting heavy and are direly needing medical treatment.

The creature seemed to notice this and sent yet another attack that will surely sent both of them to sleep. Once again an air-breaking shriek and a loud collission was heard. That was it, Francis Ann and Mak couldn't handle it any longer and have become unconcious.

The bodies of the unconcious girls lay dolll-like in front of the creature. The creature took one look at them to see if they really were no longer awake. When he had confirmed that he was right he took a step closer to his target. He was quite delighted that his mission had been easy.

When he came even closer to get a better look at the girl's face, he saw that her bangs were covering her eyes. He raised his hand in an atttempt to lift the bangs when suddenly a hand grab his. It belonged to the unconcious girl in front of him, or so he thought she was concious.

He could feel blades slicing through his hand-held wrist, the blades probably from the palms of the girl. Blood gash out and his hand was now detached from him, he let out a scream of pain.

The girl stood up, blades sprout out on different parts of the girl's body. She run to the creature and striked multiple attacks at him, each equalled with a painful skreitch coming from the creature. Mak continued attacking him with blades that seem to multiple every time it gets near its target, even causing more pain.

The creature fell to its knees. Mak ended the fight with a quick swift of her sharp blade that cut through the creature's body. The silhouette of the creature turn black and disintigrated into thin air, living behind a red tainted soul in its place. The girl took the soul and ate it. When she finished swallowing the soul, the blades that were on her body dissapeared and the girl fell and drifted to sleep.

That might have been the last occuring of the 'Disturbance'.


	14. Chapter 13 Location Found

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 13 - Location Found

A silhoutte of a person was running on the halls of Shibusen. In the Death Room the Shibusen's 'Head' was having tea with Deathscythe, when suddenly a loud screaming of the Grim Reaper's name was heard "SHINIGAMI-SAMA!". Resulting to the breaking of the peace the Grim Reaper was having, thus a classic "Shinigami-chop".

The guy fell on his stomach with a dent marking the top of his head. "State your reason!" said the Grim Reaper with a tik on his head. "to what?" aked the victim, another tik showed up on the Grim Reaper's head. "FOR RUINNING MY TEA PARTY!" the other two persons on the room sweatdropped.

"You made me spill my tea!" yet another sweatdrop. "Shinigami sama, this is no time for foolishness. I have come here for important business". The Grim Reaper tilted his head "What is it?" the person stood up and looked at the Grim Reaper.

"We have found the location of the latest 'Disturbance'".


	15. Chapter 14 The Mysterious Voice

Soul Eater Fanfiction"Gone" - Chapter 14 - The Mysterious Voice and The New Assignment

The 'Head' of Shibusen had just been informed about some important matters a moment ago. He had told them to get the members of Spartoi to come to the Death Room. Thus leaving him by,all alone in the room, or so what it might seem.

"It's seems like it is time" said a mysterious voice out of nowhere. "Are you sure that the kids won't get harmed" asked the Grim Reaper to the voice. "With them getting harmed, Im not so sure. But I can assure you it won't be the cause of the 'disturbance' that might harm them" replied the voice. "How would you know?" "The cause no longer exist, he has already been illimenated" "By whom?" The Grim Reaper asked with the obvious hint of confusion.

"You don't have to know, I woul'd want to spoil it" answered the voice. "They are coming" exclaimed the voice to alert the Grim Reaper. And as if on queue the seven members of Spartoi arrived.

"Greetings honorable father, in what business have you called us for?" greeted Kid as he walked in. "Oh Kid-kun, I have called you for important matters. The seven of you got a new assignment" said the Grim Reaper.

"What is it?" asked Kid.

"To go to the location of the recent 'disturbance'"


	16. Chapter 15 Suspicion

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 15 - Suspicion

The seven spartois are strolling on the halls, on their way to their trainning. "I wonder what we'll find on our mission?" asked Tsubaki. "PROBABLY NOTHING THE GREAT BLACKSTAR CAN'T HANDLE!" proclaimed Blackstar confiidently. "I p-probably wo-won't know how to h-ha-handle i-it" whimpered Chrona.

"STOP BEING A WHIMP! YOU'RE DISGRACING ME" shouted Ragnarok that suddenly sprout out of Chrona's back. "How about you Kid?" asked Patty happily. Kid didn't answer, he was too busy thinking to himself.

_'When we were walking to father's room, I swear I heard him talking to someone. Though I only cought some of what they were talking about'._

_"The...cau...no...onger..ex..t...e...ready..ha..en..me..ted" "..y...om?" "You..on't..ha.. to know, I wouldn't want to spoil it" "They are coming"_

_'What was it they were talking about? Who was the person father was talking t-' _"KID!" Kid's thoughts were disrupted by the loud shouting of his name. "Huh! What is it?" "You were dazing out on us" answered Soul.

Oh! sorry about that, I was thinking of something" apologized the young shinigami.

The group continued walking to their destination. While walking Kid continued back to his thoughts as well.

_'Who was father talking to?'_


	17. Chapter 16 Nurse

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 16 - Nurse

Mak and Francis Ann are now currently lying in their beds in the local hospital. They were brought here by the town's people. They were found both lying on the street where the 'Disturbance' happened. The both of them are covered in a lot of bandages, it would still take some time for their wounds to heal, and their bodies to recover completely. They have been unconcious for a week and a half now.

Though in comparison, Mak is a lot more injured than her guardian. She could be mistook for a dead person if it weren't for the rising and falling of her chest, indicating she was still breathing. Mak began to stear, a sign that she was about to wake up.

_' You almost lost the battle, if it weren't for your weapon blood you would have been dead by now' 'Huh? It's you again. Why do you keep bothering me?' 'It's not like I have any choice, you're the only one I can talk to.' 'Why?' 'Because I am inside you' 'You mean, you're a figment of my imagination?' ' The answer would b-'_

The girl woke up. She was full of sweat, she tried to move her body. But her whole body was numb, so intead she moved her lips to utter words. "Where am I?"she asked to pratically no one, since she thought she was the only one there. Though an unexpected answer was heard "You are in the hospital Ms. Mak" she tried to look to the direction where the voice came from, but found herself unable to do so. All she could see was the white ceilling.

"You are severely injured, it was such a surprise you were still alive. You might find yourself unable to move at the moment since you are all rapped-up by bandages." _'Huh? Severely injured? Me?' _"Your memory might still be quite blurry, you were pretty beat-up by that kishin after all" said the voice once again. _'Oh, yeah. That ware-like creature attacked us. wiat,'us'. I almost forgot where's Miranda?' _"You must be wondering where you friend is. She's still sleeping, she's occupying the bed next to you" _'Wow! Can this girl read minds?' _"Who are you?" "Oh I'm the nurse here, my names not that important."

"Anyway the both of you will be diischarged after a few more days. Are you hungry? would you like something to eat?" asked the nice nurse. "That sounds nice" "Okay, I'll be right back with your food then" the nurse said as she turned around about to leave. "Wait what's your name?"

"It's Kami"


	18. Chapter 17 Mother

Soul Eater Fnafiction:"Gone" - Chapter 17 - Mother

Mak and Francis Ann were both been taken care of by the nice nurse named 'Kami', for the past few days. Today was the day they were discharged, Mak is currently running on the halls of the hospital. She discarded all the callling of her to stop running, by the other hospital officials that she passed by.

She was looking for the nice nurse. She was surprised that it was a different nurse that was with them when they were discharged. _'Where is she?'_ "Hey! no running in the hallways!" a hand grabbed Mak's arm. "Ah!" "Why are you running?" asked the person. "I'm looking for nurse Kami". The man staired at her "Oh, she already left. She really wasn't even from here anyway".

The girl look at the man confused "What do you mean 'not from here'?" "She isn't a local resident, she just mysteriously showed up the next day when that kishin came here." _'Mysteriously showed up?'_ "No one wanted to treat that girl that killed the kishin, they were scared that they might get hurt. So she lend a hand to us, and now that she had finished what she's been here for. She left"

"Mak!" a calling of her name was heard, she looked at her right and saw her guardian coming her way. "Miranda" "Come on, we have to go home now" said Francis Ann as she grabbed the girl's hand and lead her out of the hospital.

_' Where did she go? Why didn't she said good-bye to us? She seemed familliar, but I can't really point out why. She was such a caring person almost like a 'mother'_ the girl eyes widen, a surge of electricity was felt. She fell on her knees, grabbing her head for dear life. She was gasping for breath "Mak! What's wrong!" asked frantically by her guardian.

"I c-can't bre-breath.. 'gasp' ..he- 'gasp' head h-hurts" she fainted. Francis Ann picked up the girl and carried her home.

"Mom" the last word uttered by the girl before she drifted to complete unconciousness.


	19. Chapter 18 Arrival

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 18 - Arrival

Six of the spartois had just set foot to the country of Europe. "Yey! we're here!" shouted Patty as she jumped joyfully over the crowd. "Too bad Chrona was sent to another mission. Are you sure we can handle this with a lacking member? The opponent is very strong after all." asked Tsubaki unsure. "Don't worry, father said it would be fine." replied Kid.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY YOURSELF TSUBAKI! THE GREAT ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR IS HERE!" shouted Blackstar confidently, not feeling any hint of doubt in himself. "Stop goofing off Blackstar, we have to go now" commented Soul, slouching back lazily. Not really caring about the people staring at them. "Hey Kid, where is the place we're suppose to go anyway?". Kid looked at the paper in his hand and said.

"we are going to a town unkown"


	20. Chapter 19 Reknowned Name and Nonexist

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 19 - Reknowned Name and Non-existant Cause

Mak is currently sitting in her room dazing out, yet again. _'Kami...it's the same name as my mother. I wonder if it was her, I didn't really get a good look at that nice nurse.' _'sigh' _'Looks like you have gain some of your memory' 'It's you again' 'It's shockinng you can remember your mother's name yet you can't remember your own' _.

The girl's eyes widen _''What do you mean?' 'I can't believe you actually thought your name was really 'Mak'' 'Then what's my name then?' 'It's Maka' _and again a sudden surge of pain was felt. Another memory was brought back to the girl. _'My name.. it's 'Maka', not 'Mak'!'_ the girl thought to herself as she clutched her head to try and lessen the pain.

The girl's thoughts was interrupted by a loud shouting for her "Mak! Hurry up, we're going too be late" shouted Francis Ann from downstairs. "I'll be right there!" shouted back Maka. She took a deep breath to come her nerves and then gone downstairs.

Maka and Francis Ann walked in to the cafe. The people in the cafe staired at them, particularly Maka. The episode that happened to her still wasn't forgotten, though the residents didn't do anything to make her feel unwelcomed since she did made them a favor of killing that kishin before it could harm anyone else.

The pair gone to the counter, took their apron and turn to serve the costumers. Some of the costumers still kept their eyes locked on Maka, the girl was quite oblivious to it since she was concentrated on serving the costumers and a particular information she had just regained.

Silhouettes of six persons were seen walking on the streets of the unkown town. It was the six members of the spartois. It has been a few days since they've been in Europe, they have finally arrived to their destination.

They are still strolling on the streets taking note at anything suspicious, when the most suspicious characters there were them. The town's people were stairing at them as they walk by. Though the boys and Patty aren't bothered at all, it was quite the opposite for the other two with them.

Tsubaki was getting insecure, they were the only people on town wearing such outfits that it made them look indifferent, while beads of sweat was tricling down Liz's face. "Ah, are we lost or something?" asked Tsubaki. "No, this is the place of the recent 'Disturbance'" answered Kid, sure of himself.

Tsubaki just continued walking, now it was Liz's turn to ask a question "What exactly are we looking for?" "The cause of the 'Disturbance'" answered Kid once again. "Well, is it here?" Kid stopped on his tracks and said "No".

The others stopped on their tracks as well, "What do you mean 'no'?" the question was asked this time by Soul. "It probably was here, but ... something or someone had probably illeminated it" the others staired at him confused.

"The cause no longer exist"


	21. Chapter 20 The Awaited Meeting

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 20 - The Awaited Meeting

The Spartois are now in the unkown town, which just so happen to be where Maka is. Kid was walking to a person sitting on a bench in front of a certain cafe. The person was minding his own business when he notice a shadow of a silhoutte walking to him.

"Excuse me sir" the man looked up and saw a weird looking kid. "May I help you?" he said to the young man in front of him. "Have anything suspicious happen here lately?" the man staired at the kid. "Yep, a kishin attacked here a few weeks ago" the others gone near them as the man continued speaking. "Though there's no need to worry about that anymore since he was already taken care of"

Kid looked at the man with curiousity in his eyes "Do you happen to know who it was?" Kid asked the man. "Oh, it's a girl. I forgot her name though, I heard she's working on this cafe" answered the man. "You should go in, she's probably in there. She has sandy blonde hair and she wears it on a sided ponytail". The young shinigami thanked the man and the gang walked in to the cafe.

Maka was sitting on the counter, there weren't that many costumers today. Francis Ann is the one serving the costumers at the moment, so Maka was left to her thoughts.

'sigh'_'What a boring day, I wonder why the costumers are so scared of me'? 'That's probably because of your performance a few weeks past'_ the voice in her head answered._'You mean when that ware-like creature attacked us?' 'What else could it be'_ the voice remarked sarcastically.

_'Though I can't really re-'_ Maka's thought was yet again interrupted by the ringing of the cafe's bell, indicating new costumers coming inside. Maka watched as Francis Ann go near them and lead them to their seats by the window. _'Hmm...They all look familiar, have I seen them before? Nah, it's probably just me'_

A shout was heard coming from the kitchen "Francis Ann! We need you here!" Francis Ann flinched at the loud calling of her name, she was just about to get the orders of the new costumers. "Wait for a moment someone will get back to you in a gif" she said to the six sitting at the table.

The six watched Francis Ann as she walked by the counter and whispered something to a girl with sandy blonde hair that was in side ponytail. The girl fit the discription of the person the gang was looking for, though they can't see her face since her back was facing them.

"Mak go serve those weird costumers over there will ya" whispered Francis Ann to the girl. "They seem pretty normal to me" commented Maka. The other stared strangely at the girl "It's been two years and you're still strange" said Francis Ann as she went to the kitchen. "Whatever you say, Miranda"

Maka took her apron and a notepad from the counter, she stood up from her seat and took off to the six costumers she was supposed to serve. "That's probably her" commented Kid as he pointed to the girl that still had her back facing them. "Now everybody act normal, we don't want to scare her or anything" whispered Kid to his teammates.

They did what they were told and acted 'normal', which so happened to be covering your face with the menu. They heard footsteps decending their way, so they kept their heads low to be less suspicious. Though their actions, just made them look even more suspicious than they already are.

The girl thought so herself _'These people are suspicious' _she cleared her throat to remind the six of her presence, it didn't work. She sighed and just said "May I take your orders?". The group flinched at the hearing of the familiar voice they haven't heard for a long time, particularly two years.

Though they do not dare look at her or they might get dissapointed by false hope, in exception of a certain weapon. Soul turned his head to the direction where the familiar voice came from. Red met with Green orbs, his eyes widen. It really was her, the person he had been searching for this past two years._ 'Maka' _the name that he thought in his head escaped his lips as well, the calling of her name.

"Maka"


	22. Chapter 21 Unresonated Souls

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 21 - Unresonated Souls

Maka stared at the familiar person who had called her real name. Her eyes widen "How did you know my name?" she asked. When the other spartois heard this, they also turned to Maka's direction. Their eyes widen, the girl in front of them really was the missing meister. They all chorused as they said her name "Maka!".

_'Who are these people? How did they know my name?' _Maka thought to herself, oblivious that she was already in Soul's arms. When she did notice, she panicked "C-Could you p-please let go" she stammered. Though Soul did not hear her and stayed enveloping the girl.

Soul winced and let go of the girl quickly when he felt blades coming from her. He was surprised to see some blood trickle down his arms. "Maka what are you doing here?" asked Soul to the girl. "I don't know what you're talking about? I don't know you people!" she whimpered.

"Maka" Soul said as he pulled her hand with his own. He tried to feel the girl's soul, but failed to do so. _'Her soul, I can't resonate with it!'_

"Maka what happened to you?" asked Soul to Maka.


	23. Chapter 22 Wounds

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 22 - Wounds

Francis Ann just got out of the kitchen, her eyes widen at the site before her. Someone was holding Mak's hand, it was one of the weird costumers. She walked to the pair and took the guy's hand away from the girl. "What are you doing!" she said angrily to the young man.

"It's a misunderstandi-" Kid tried to say, but was cut off by the girl. "We're going Mak!" Francis Ann exclaimed as she took Maka's hand and lead her out of the cafe. "What just happened?" asked Kid to himself. "I'm not so sure myself" answered the stiff Soul, bewildered with what just happened.

"Dude, are you blind! You just harrassed Maka!" said stupidly by Blackstar, making the other costumers look his way. "Blackstar!" Tsubaki scolded the ninja. The ninja stood at the table and shout "I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR WILL KIDNAP MAKA!". The others sweatdropped at the ninja's behavior.

Soul was about to follow Maka when Kid stopped him with his hand. "Let me go" he said venomously. "No" was Kid's short answer "I have to follow her" "Let her go, we'll find her later" But-" Soul's sentence was cut off by the dizziness he suddenly felt. Soul fell into unconciousness.

The others were alarmed, Kid went to Soul and was surprised at what he saw. Streams of blood was visible on both of his arms. _'He must have faint because of blood loss' _He concluded.

_'But who caused these wounds?' _the young shinigami thought in bewilderment.


	24. Chapter 23 Familiarity and Same Question

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 23 - Familiarity and Same Question

Maka was still being dragged by Francis Ann on the streets. "Hey, do you know those people?" asked Francis Ann. "No, but..." "'But' what?" "They seem to know me" Maka said softly.

Francis Ann stopped on her tracks "What do you mean?" she asked. "They know me" Francis Ann faces Maka "How would you know?" "They know my name". Francis Ann raised her brow "Many know your name" she said sarcastically.

"I meant they know my real name" Maka stated. Confusion filled Francis Ann's eyes "Isn't your name Mak?" she said unsure."No" "Then what is it?" "It's Maka"

Soul is being carried by Blackstar, they were on their way to the hospital to have him treated. A doctor bandaged Soul's wounded arms. "What happened to him?" the doctor asked Soul's companions.

"We don't know for sure, those woundS just suddenly showed up" Kid answered. "By any chance did he attack a girl who works at a cafe" "Huh? what do you mean by 'attack'" "Oh, let me rephrase that. Did you interact with a strange girl." "What do you mean by strange? Could you be more specific?" asked Kid confused.

"This girl has sandy blonde hair and green eyes" the young shinigami's eyes widen "Oh! You mean 'Maka'" said Patty. "No, she's called Mak. Anyway, you shouldn't go anywhere near that girl. She'll just cause you trouble" said the doctor.

The gang got out of the hospital, looking for a place to spend the night. Soul has woken up this time. While they were strolling Kid and Soul was thinking to themselves. Their thoughts were the same, they were thinking of a certain girl. Both of them hoping to find the answer of the question remainning in their minds.

_'What happened to Maka?'_


	25. Chapter 24 Visit

Soul Eater:"Gone" - Chapter 24 - Visit

The six of the Spartois are now currently sitting on the living room of Francis Ann's house. They bumped to one another earlier, when the gang was looking for Maka. Francis Ann invited them over, wanting to know if they were her Mak's old acquaintances.

Maka is lying at her bed, unbeknownst to her that the people who claimed to know her was in the same house. Just as usual she had gone back to her thoughts, a habbit she has seem to grow since she lost her memories.

_'I wonder who those people were?' _she asked herself, waiting for a reply from the voice that keeps on bothering her during these times. She was surprised when she didn't hear any reply. _'Huh? No one's answering'_ she tought to herself dissapointed, usually the voice in her head would have the answers to her questions. _'Looks like I'm on my own in this one'_ the girl sighed.

The girl slipped her feet onto her slippers and went downstairs. "Miranda, is breakfast ready?" she asked loudly as she climbed down the stairs, a yawn escaping her lips. She pass through the living room not noticing the visitors stairing at her, she just continued walking to the kitchen.

Blackstar noticed this and got annoyed "HOW DARE YOU NOT NOTICE GO-" his sentence was cut off by the others' hands covering his blabbering mouth. Maka went inside the kitchen and sat at one of the table. Francis Ann's back was facing her "Good morning Miranda" "Good morning Mak" she greeted, her back still facing the girl.

"What are we having for breakfast?" "You know the usual eggs and bacon" she answered nonchalantly. The girl looked at the table noticing six more plates than the usual number of two. " How come there are some extra platings?" asked Maka to herself, though Francis Ann still answered it.

"We have visitors"


	26. Chapter 25 Disastrous Meal

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 25 - Disastrous Meal

Maka has her head low, trying hard not to stair at the others on the table. They are now currently eating breakfast. Though instead of the usual beautiful morning breeze, a heavy atmosphere was bestowned to them. Blackstar and Patty were thhe only one not minding it since they were too busy with their eating.

Maka could feel the others gazing at her, making her loose her appetite. She isn't stairing back at them, like what she usually do. Since whenever she see their orbs, she feels a sudden surge of pain. Though unlike the last time, no memory came back to her.

"Mak, why aren't you eating?" came the ever-so-calm voice of her guardian. "I lost my appetite" she answered, as she push the bacons with her fork. "THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS STILL HUNGRY! I DEMAND MORE FOOD!" Blackstar's shout made the girl flinched _'Great! Just hearing their voices hurts!' _she thought annoyed.

"Here, it's yours. Just shut your mouth" Maka handed the plate to Blackstar. The ninja took the plate "I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR CAN-" the sentence was cut off by the book that now was glued to the ninja's face. "I said 'shut up'" stated Maka venomously.

"Hahahaha" laughed Patty while pointing at Blackstar. Maka winced slightly upon hearing her voice, this did not go unnotice by certain eyes. Maka stood up from her chair "I'm going back to sleep" she said and went upstairs. The others just staired strangely at her. "She sure is behaving weird" the statement came from Francis Ann. The others all have the same thing on mind.

_'What's wrong with her?'_


	27. Chapter 26 Red Trails

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 26 - Red Trails

Maka is currently in her room, clutching her head to lessen the surge of pain running through her. She could hear the muffled voices of their visitors downtstairs. _'Darn! It hurts!' _she thought to herself frustrated, not really having enough will to say it out loud.

"So what you're saying is, Mak was your teammate?" stated Francis Ann confused. "Yes" confirmed Kid "She was our team leader actually, until she suddenly dissapeared one day". "Why didn't you look for her then?" "We did, she just wasn't found and had already been confirmed dead" he answered with a serious tone.

"Are you sure this girl is you-" Francis Ann was cut off by the sound of breaking glass. "That sounds like it came from Mak's room" she said as she run to the stairs with Kid following her, while the others stayed at the living room.

"Mak!" she knocked on the door, no answer came. She tried to turn the knob, but it won't open "Shit! It's locked" she cursed. "Let me at it" suggested Kid, Francis Ann moved aside. The young shinigami kicked the door, causing it to barge harshly.

Francis Ann's eyes widen, not because of the now disheveled door. It was caused by the empty room that was supposed to be occupied by a certain girl. Everything looked normal, other than the glass window. It was shattered into pieces, with red liquid stainning them. She looked down at the window, only to see trails of blood leading to the forest.

"Mak" the girl whispered with here quivering lips as she stood stairing at the red markings.


	28. Chapter 27 Run Away

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 27 - Run Away

Maka was running in the forest, sprinting her legs as fast as she could. She just needed to get away from them. She could no longer handle the pain she felt, so she jumped out the window. She didn't mind the cuts she got, as long as the loud throbbing of her head would stop. The girl continued to run as the rain started to pour.

The other were still at the living room. "What's taking them so long?" Soul exclaimed boredly, as he watched the droplets of rain slide down the window ."I'll just go check" the weapon followed the other two, what came to his site was a dishevelled door and two people standing still. "What happened here?" the voice made the other two come back to their senses.

"Mak jumped off the window" answered Francis Ann as she continued to stair at the shatterred glass before her. "We have to go after her" said Kid. Soul followed Kid out of the room. "How are we gonna find her?" asked Soul on their way out. Kid opened the door and pointed to the red trails.

"Where are you guys going?" the question came behind them. The young shinigami looked at Tsubaki and said the same sentence that was on Soul's mind.

"We're going to Maka"


	29. Chapter 28 Found

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 28 - Found

Two spartois are in the forest. "Are you sure we're not lost yet" asked Soul unsure. "Yes, I can still sense her soul" answered Kid. The two are still in the forest after searching for some hours, they still haven't found who they were looking for.

Maka is still running, she could barely see where she's going. The heavy rain had fogged up her vision, she was getting dizzier and dizzier every minute. Her legs were already tired, she tripped on a root and finally her legs had given up on her. She fell on her knees, gasping for breath 'gasp' 'gasp' _'My head's still throbbing, why won't the pain go away?' _'gasp'.

The girl leaned on a tree and clutched her head with both of her hands. She could feel her body go numb, the rain was numbing her senses. Her eyes were getting weary, she could barely see the two silhouttes running her way. _'Why won't it go away?' _'gasp' 'gasp' the girl continued gasping _'I want it to go away' _'gasp' _'Then get away from them' _answered the voice in her head. The girl fell into a restless sleep.

The rain was getting heavier, Soul and Kid's surroundings were getting blurred. They wouldn't have notice the silhoutte lying on a large tree, if she wasn't gasping. Soul's eyes widen "Kid! I saw Maka!" he shouted to his companion alarmed. Kid turned to Soul "Where?" "Over there!" the weapon pointed. The two run to the girl shouting her name "Maka!".

Soul lean at the girl, his face was just inches away from her. There was no reaction coming from the girl, "She's unconcious" Kid said as he observed the girl. Soul picked the girl up. He carried Maka's limp body into his arms, as they run back to the house's direction.


	30. Chapter 29 Awoken

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 29 - Awoken

_The girl kept on running and running, there was nothing she could see but darkness. She could hear splashes of liquid, but see none. Her running slowed down, she stopped on her tracks. She raised her hands to her face 'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself._

_'Nothing is wrong with you' said a voice from nowhere. She looked around, she couldn't see anything. 'Where are you?' she asked 'I'm inside you' the voice answered. 'Where am I?' she asked as she continue to look around, only to see nothing. 'You're inside your mind' 'But...there's nothing here' she whispered._

_That's because you have lost your memory' 'How am I suppose to get them back?' she asked. 'You can't' 'Why?' 'You shouldn't' 'Why' 'Those memories will just bring you nothing but suffering' 'How would you know?' 'I just do' 'Who are you?' no answer came to her._

_The sound of splashing liquid has ceased, she could hear a muffled voice near her. Her head suddenly hurts. 'Shut up' 'Shut up' 'Shut up' she kept on repeating the same sentence as if it was a chant 'Shut up'. The voice became clearer as the throbbing become more unbearable 'Shut up!'_

The girl woke up, she turned into a sitting position and took the book lying near her. She slammed the book on the person sitting in front of her. Her forest green irises met with bloody red orbs. She glared at the person "Shut up" "Lie down" "Shut up" she siad venomously. "You have a fever" Soul replied serious.

The throbbing in Maka's head got worse "I said 'shut up'" she stated again, even more venomously and louder than it should have been. Soul grabbed Maka's wrist, causing for the book she was holding to fall. "Let go" "I won't" "Shut up" "Go back to sleep" "Shut up" the two continues to argue.

Soul had grown tired of it and pinned the girl to the bed. He was on top of her, he neared his face to hers and whispered "Rest". Soul got off of the girl and turned his back on her. He started walking to the door as a book yet again hit him, he paid no mind and gone out of the room.

Maka stair at where the boy was standing, her staire turned into a glare "Shut up"


	31. Chapter 30 Leaving

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 30 - Leaving

Kid was standing in front of a mirror, an image of the Grim Reaper appeared. "Hello Kid-kun! Have you already finished the mision?" greeted his father. "No" was his short reply "Why?" "It's no longer possible to do so" "Well if you say so, you may come back to Shibusen at once" came the childish voice of the Grim Reaper.

"Father I have something else to sa-" Kid's sentence was cut short "No, you have to come back immidiately. I have sent you there for one reason only, it was to illiminate the cause of the 'Disturbance." "But-" "No 'but's, all of you are required to come back immidiately. That is an order" "Fathe-" the image of the Grim Reaper vanished and was replace with Kid's reflection.

Kid walked back to the living room where the others were. "We have to go back" the others' eyes widen at the young shinigami's statement. "What?" Liz asked, not really beleiving what she just heard. "We're going back to Shibusen" "But what about Maka?" the question came from Tsubaki.

"There's nothing we can do at the moment, we are required to go back to Shibusen. Those were orders from father, we have no choice but to follow" he said grimly. "But-" Tsubaki's words were cut by Soul "Kid's right".

The other's staired at Soul confused "It's Shinigami-sama's orders, and she doesn't even remember us anyway. We should just forget this ever happened, the Maka we knew no longer exist". Blackstar walked to Soul with a grim face and punched him on the face.

"The Soul I know wouldn't give up that easily" Kid walked up to the two. "You two should stop figthing, we have to go" he said in a serious tone.


	32. Chapter 31 Will Miss

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 31 - Will Miss

Another day had gone by, Maka no longer felt sick. She had gone better the moment those people left. She was quite glad they weren't bothering her anymore. Though she had noticed the town's people were acting strange whenever she's around.

Children run away from her, adults tend to not mind her existance, some points at her, while others were talking at her back. She had never thought she would describe the town strange ever again, but she thought wrong. '_Strange' _she thought to herself.

Something even stranger happened when she got back home. She opened the frontdoor to found no one in the living room, she just continued her way to her bedroom. Her eyes widen, Francis Ann was in her bedroom packing her clothes. "What are you doing?" Francis Ann turned to face the girl with a saddened face.

"Mak... you're leaving" "Why?" "You have too..." the girl just staired at her. "But I don't want to" Francis Ann staired at the girl with misty eyes. "There's no point on arguing, it's not that I don't want you here anymore...it's just that..you no longer belong here" "Why?" the girl asked once again.

Francis Ann's eyes got mistier and mistier as she continued to speak "You are a weapon...we here are just normal people...they would no longer accept you here...thus, you need to be with your kind" droplets of tears slipped from Francis Ann'a eyes.

Francis Ann turned to hug the girl, more tears coming from her. "Remember this..I loved you and always will treasure the times we've spent..I don't care what the others say..you are normal to me...but, you just have to go..". Now tears had started rolling, staining Maka's cheeks "I'll miss you" she said softly.

"I'll miss you too" the other replied, though the girl remained stiff.


	33. Chapter 32 Her Return

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 32 - Her Return

Maka staired at the man before her _'I can't believe I'm related to this womanizer'_ she thought annoyed. She just met this idiotic person earlier when she got off the plane, he was claiming to be her father. "Are you sure you're my father?" she asked again for the uptenth time, she just couldn't beleive the guy.

"MAAAKKKKAAA" the man turned to whine again _'Great, he's a crybaby too'_. Maka's eye twitched in both annoyance and disgust, she just could'nt stand being near the person. She turned to look away, trying to distract herself from the pain she's feeling _'Darn! My head hurts!'_.

The man in front of her still hadn't stopped whining, a tik showed up on the girl's head and out of nowhere a sudden loud slam was heard. The next thing you know, the whinning had stop and the whiner layed unconcious with a book shaped dent on his head.

Maka was about to walk away when a sudden voice stopped her, "Now, now, that's not how you're suppose to treat your old man after not having seen him for two years". Maka turned around to face the speaker, the man was wearing a lab gown and had stitches covering most of his skin and clothing.

Maka winced a little bit, feeling another surge of pain coming through her_ 'Just great! here comes another one' _the girl staired sternly at the man. The girl turned to speak "And I suppose you knew me too" it wasn't much of a question, it was intended to be a guess.

The man turned the screw on his head, he put on a mischevous smile and said "Yes". The girl looked more seriously at the man as her head started throbbing again "Then, who might you be?" she asked as if of a statement.

"I'm Dr. Stein" he said with the mischevous smile kept plastered on his face "Welcome back, Maka"


	34. Chapter 33 His Nightmare

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 33 - His Nightmare

_'Hey Soul' Soul rolled his eyes to the speaker's direction 'What?' he asked nonchalantly. The girl's back was facing him 'What would you do if I weren't here anymore?' she asked curiously 'I'll be watching TV' he answered as he continued to stare at the TV screen in front of him. A tik showed up on the girl's face, now there was a dent on the weapon's head. 'What was that for?' the boy exclaimed as he remained lying on the floor. The girl crouched down near the boy 'That wasn't what I meant' she said while looking bored._

_The boy met with the girl's eyes, he rose a brow 'What is it then?' he asked. The girl remained still 'Never mind' she stood up from her crouched position and walked away. The boy stood up as well, 'Maka' he tried to grab the girl's hand but he slipped. He tried to move, but found his entire body frozen. The girl continued walking, ignoring the shouts coming from Soul 'Maka!' 'Maka!' 'Maka!'._

_The girl didn't turned around, darkness started spreading from the corners of the room. The darkness slowly made it's way to the girl. 'Maka!' Soul shouted in desperation. The darkness had swallowed the girl, now it was slowly covering him as well. The room that was once their complex had turned to nothing but darkness. Soul could hear someone calling his name, the voice got louder and louder 'Soul' 'Soul'_

The opened his eyes _'It was just another nightmare'_ he turned to look up, only to met the indigo irises that belonged to Tsubaki. The other weapon gestured a smile at the boy's stare. "Class is already over, you should go home" she said calmly keeping the gentle smiling o her face. The other weapon turned to leave with a quick "Bye" to Soul.

Soul looked at his surrounding, he was the only one left in the room. He stood up and turned to leave as well. He strolled at the street alone, he raised his head and looked up the sky. It was almost night time, though he couldn't care less since no one was waiting for him at home. He closed his eyes, reminicing of old memories he had spent with her.

He finally got to the appartment complex. When he opened the door no one came to greet his arrival. He paid no mind and just continued to his room. The boy lazily plopped down the bed and just staired at the white ceilling above him. He spent most of the hour gazing at the white ceilling until his eyelids started dropping. The boy fell into a deep slumber, only to dreamt of the girl that was once his.

Every slumber will just be another nightmare of her.


	35. Chapter 34 New Student

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 34 - New Student

Soul was strolling on the halls, on his way to his classroom. "Ohayoo Soul-kun" a greeting came, he turned to see where it came from. It was from Tsubaki, the other weapon catched up with Soul. A loud crash was heard, the other students turned to where it was. A blue haired boy was now standing on top of another boy, he showed a large grin and pointed to himself "I THE GREAT ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR HAS COME!" the shout was then followed with an annoying laugh.

The other students just continued with what they were doing, since they were already used with the ninja's behavior. Soul remained pin to the ground with the young ninja's foot, he was growing annoyed and pushed Blackstar off of him. After some arguing and such, the three finally got to their classroom. The students exchanged 'good morning' greetings to their fellow classmates and chat.

The bell runged, signalling the start of class. The students gone back to their seats and waited for their teacher to arrive. After some minutes rolling of wheels could be heard, and right on queue Dr. Stein rolled in to the classroom with his patched up swivel chair. "Good morning class" he greeted boredly to his students, the class replied the greeting with the same tone.

The teacher spinned his swivel chair to the center of the room and replace his once stoic face with a mischevous grin "I have news". The class eyed the teacher curiously, the grin on Dr. Stain's face grew wider "We have a new student today" he stated. The teacher turned his head to the door and said "You can come in now".

Most of the students gestured their stare to the opening door. A girl appeared in the doorway and walked to the front of the class. The others stared at her wide-eyed, the teacher stood up from his chair and introduced the new student "Class, she is your new classmate" he gestured hsi hand to the girl, the girl opened her mouth and turned to speak

"Hello, I'm Maka"


	36. Chapter 35 Pain

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 35 - Pain

Soul and the others stared wide-eyed at the girl before them. Though the girl just stood there with a stoic face, the teacher continued speaking "Maka, your seat will be over there" the teacher motioned to the seat next to Soul. The girl's eye twitched, hinting she didn't want to go anywhere near the boy. The teacher paid no mind to the girl's annoyance and just push her to get in her seat "Okay, everyone be nice". The teacher took something from the drawer of his desk, he had a grin on his face. He took out the objects revealing scalpels and a covered cage "Today, we will disect a-"

The sentence were drowned out in Maka's ear, she really couldn't hear anything. She was too tired, her head was throbbing horribly. Most of the students were still staring at her, including the six of them that she had met before. This just made the throbbing worse, she just stared into space. She can't seem to bring her focus to anything. She found it very irritating that her seatmate was gazing at her intently. Tiks showed up on the girl's head, she was very annoyed.

She could have hit them all with books and run away right now, if it weren't for her manners. The girl gritted her teeth and fisted her hands, she was getting dizzy. Her eyes were dropping, she laid her head on the desk. She closed her eyes and focused to her thoughts. _'What am I suppose to do? My head hurts' 'You should run away from here' 'I can't do that, I dont have anywhere to go. Besides I just came here'_

She waited for another respond, no answer came. She's not quite surprise though, it had been happening at times she's near them. She just maintain her eyes closed, hoping for it ot lessen the pain. Waiting for her pain to end.


	37. Chapter 36 A Visit to the Clinic

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 36 - A Visit to the Clinic

_She was surrounded by nothing but darkness, she tried looking around only to see nothing. She could hear voices near her. She searched and searched but she can't see anything. The voices were a blur to her. Though it made her head throb, it was better than being numb. She stayed still, the voices stopped. She could no longer hear anything other than her own thoughts. She just stayed there, waiting for something to happen._

"KKKKRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG" the bell rang loudly, indicating the end of school. The ringing startled the girl, she woke up from her empty dream. She stood up from her seat and turned to leave. She walked hurriedly to the door, hoping none to notice her. The others continued staring at her as she made her way out. She continued walking and walking, not really seing where she's going _'I have to get away from here!'_ was the only thing on her mind.

She was getting dizzier and dizzier, she was surprised to found herself not moving any further. She had bumped into somone. The man turned around to face her, it was the man claimming to be her father. _'What bad luck'_ the man's eyes turned teary, he opened his arms to embrace the girl. It was followed by an irritating shout of her name "MAAKAA". A tik formed on the girl's head, she was annoyed_ 'Such an embarrassment'_.

She took out a book to hit the man with, she raised the book. Maka was stopped, someone had grabbed her wrist. She turned to look up to see who it was, it was her teacher. The girl stared at him "Dr. Stein" she stated. She waited for him to let go. A few minutes had passed, the other students were now looking at them. The girl grew irritated "Please let me go" she requested. The teacher paid no mind to her and started dragging her with him.

The students they passed by were now directing their attention to them. It wasn't everyday that you see Dr. Stein dragging a student with the Deatschythe glued to her leg. In anyway you put it, it was plane weird. The girl didn't like it any bit "Where are we going?" she asked irritated. "To the clinic" "Why?" "For your medical check-up". The girl's eye twitched, "I don't need a check-up!".

She really wanted to get away from here, the guy was just getting in the way. The teacher ignored her, and continued dragging her to the clinic. The girl was now staring into space, she just had to get use to this. A pair of golden eyes spotted the trio. Kid gazed at them curiously, _'What are they doing?'_. The young shinigami raised his brow, he didn't quite understand what they were up to.

He followed them, and found his way in front of the clinic. _'Why are they in the clinic?' _he asked in his thoughts.


	38. Chapter 37 Different Soul

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 37 - Different Soul

"Can you let me go now" the girl whined, her teacher have had a strong grip on her wrist the whole time. "Not yet" he answered "Why?" she asked. "You'll run away" _'Darn!'_ "We're almost over anyway". Stein took something from the drawer, the girl stared at him intently "Are you planning on disecting me?" she acused. The teacher just gazed blankly at her "What made you say that?" he asked.

The girl fixed her stare to the scalpel on his hand, the teacher did so as well. He raised his brow at what he saw "How did that get there?" "What do you mean 'How', you took it out from the drawer!" she stated irritated, _'This is taking so long! My head hurts'_ . Spirit suddenly showed up "WAAAAH! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DISECT MY MAKA!".

Maka made Spirit trip. The deatschythe fell and hit Stein, causing him to let go of the girl's wrist. The girl took this as a chance to escape, she run to the door. When she opened the door she bumped into someone, they both fell to the ground. Maka stood up and dusted her skirt, she gestured her hand to the boy.

"Sorry 'bout that, I didn't see you there" the boy took hold of her hand and pulled himself up "It's okay" he said. Another strong surge of pain hit the girl, she winced. She met with the boy's eyes, it was golden _'Wait a minute'_ her eyes widen. It front of her was one of the six she had met before, "Maka" a call was heard from inside the clinic.

The girl quickly let go of Kid's hand and run off. She had dissapeared from the young shinigami's view. Kid just stared at the cloud of dust that was left behind. Spirit run out from the room and pass Kid, looking for Maka. While Stein just remained sitting on his swivel chair. "Kid" the teacher called him.

The young shingami came inside the room, Stein turned his swivel chair to face him. He was putting on a serious face "Have you noticed anything different?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. "Yes" he answered

"Her soul, it's different" he said with a grim facade.


	39. Chapter 38 Gone Insane

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 38 - Gone Insane

"MAAKAA" came the annoying shout of Maka's father. Maka was still hiding from them, trying to sneak out the school quitely. She had been running around the school for almost an hour now. She had passed by familiar faces, which just made her head throb even more. She really need to get out, if she stay here any longer she might go insane.

The shouts became lower and lower, until it can't be heard anymore _'He's gone'_ she thought. The girl took a deap breath of relief. 'Tap' 'tap' 'tap' she could her someone walking her way. She remained still, hoping to blend in with the background. "Maka" the sudden call made the girl flinch, she had been found. The girl turned her head, only to met with red orbs _'Why do I keep on bumping into them!' _the girl though annoyed.

They remained standing, staring at each other. Maka was now glaring at Soul, the boy just returned a lazy stare. The boy turned to speak "You know, Deathschythe's looking for you". Maka just ignored him and turned to walk somewhere else. Soul didn't let her by, he took hold of her arm and started dragging her the other way. The girl tried to get away. She struggled, the boy's hold was just too firm.

The contact made her head hurt even more, she was already getting tired. The dragging had stop, Maka turned a confuse look towards Soul's way. The boy just stood there, in front of him was her dad. Maka's face turned grim. Opposite to her father, which was joyous. The deatschythe leaped to the girl's direction and enveloped her in a tight hug. This made the girl even more annoyed, she had had it.

She took out a book, and this time she had successfully landed a heavy slam. This sent the deathscythe to the ground with a very large bump sticking out of his head. The girl turned to run. She took a step, her eyes suddenly blured and her body became heavy. In a mere second she had turned limb, she fell unconcious. The collapsed made the two weapons alarmed.

Soul went to Maka, he took hold of her shoulders. The girl's eyes were covered by her bangs, he couldn't see her facial expression. The girll rouse her head, she stared at Soul with glassy eyes. The girl opened her mouth to utter some words "Ge..way..rom..e". Soul just remained still, he didn't quite hear what she said "Maka?".

The girl turned to speak again "I said get away from me" she stated venomously. She took hold of Soul's wrist and flinged him to the near wall. Soul's back colided harshly to the cement wall, he gritted his teeth. Maka stood up, still staring at Soul with those lifeless eyes. She stared at him, like how a predator would eye their prey. Blades showed up from the girl's limp arms. The two deathscythe's eyes widen.

"Die" the girl mouthed.


	40. Chapter 39 Unheard Answer

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 39 - Unheard Answer

"Why is her soul different?" Stein looked up to Kid wit a serious face "It's-" 'BANG' his sentence was cut off by the sudden noise. The noise became louder and louder until shouts were heard as well, this made the two alarmed. Someone run into the clinic "Stein-hakase!" the teacher turned to one of his student, the student's eyes were full of terror "The new student has gone wild!"

The two followed the student through the halls, there were some students running the opposite way. What they saw made their eyes widen. The hall had become a battlefield, and in the middle of it was "Maka?". The girl stared at them at the call of her name, there were blades connected to the back of her arms. The young shinigami's orbs widen even more, he was now both confused and terrified.

He was confused by the blades, and terrified because it was stained with red liquid. He follow the trails of blood with his eyes, and found them landing on two deatschythes. Kid's eyes trailed back to Maka, the girl just stood there. The young Shinigami studied the girl_ 'What happened he-'_ Kid's thoughs were cut off by the sudden gash. The girl that once stood still was now targetting him.

He tried to avoid every swift, he backed up as she quickly forwards. He stopped, he had hit the wall. The girl was about to lung at him again, he closed his eyes. When he opened them the girl was no longer in front of him, instead it was Stein. "Huh?" Kid looked to his right and found Maka sprouled on the floor. The blades were no longer seen on her arms, the two neared the girl.

"What just happened?" Kid turned to ask, stiil confused at the sudden event. Stein crouched down and carried the girl in his arms, "Here" he handed the girl to Kid. "I'll carry the other two" Stein turn away from Kid and gone to the two unconcious deathscythes.

_'I beleive I have found the answer'_


	41. Chapter 40 The Figure

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 40 - The Figure

_Maka was floating at empty space. The girl looked at her surroundings, she was back to her empty mind once again. She changed her postion and she slowly landed at the ground. She was staring into nothing, seeming since she had not recall any memory that would fill her empty dream. Just like the last dreams she had, there was nothing but darkness surrounding her. Though she could still hear muffled voices as always. It always hurts, her head would always throb unbearally. The girl no longer complain, she just let the pain grow._

_'What just happened?' she asked waiting for the reply 'You lost control'. The girl scrouched down and continued to speak 'What did I do this time?' she asked staring at her toes, 'You hadn't done anything wrong' came the calm voice. 'Tap' 'tap' 'tap' Maka could hear quite steps forwarding her way, she turned to look forward to see a a hand in front of her face. She raised her head and saw that the hand belonged to a figure in front of her, 'Hello' the figure greeted._

_The figure showed a sweet smile, that can barely be seen by it's shaded face. Maka raised her hand to reach the one offered to her, but the figure suddenly dissapeared. Leaving not a hint, that it was there. The dark background slowly faded._

Her dream had come to an end, she slowly opened her eyelids. The once dark empty space was now replaced with the yellow walls of the clinic. She rolled her eyes to her left, facing her was the window. She looked at her right, her view was covered by white curtains. She could see shadows behind them. "I see you're awake" came the voice of her teacher as he neared her. The girl took a quick glance at the man, then returned gazing above her.

Stein just showed his usual face as he continued "What you did wasn't nice you know?" the girl just ignored him. Stein took out a cigar, he stuck it in his mouth as he searched for his lighter. "You almost killed the two" cigarette smoke was now filling the air, the smell made the girl cringed. "Anyway, so you're a weapon too huh? And all this time we've known you to be a meister" the girl's eyes widen a bit at his statement _'A meister?'_.

The man pointed a curious stare at the girl "How come you sound surprise? oh...right, you probably don't remember" _'Remember what?' _"The other guy you attacked used to be your weapon. That is, after you left" _'Him!'_. The girl gave the man a questioning glare "You're lying" "No, I'm not" there was long silence until the man spoke again "You better go back to rest". The man turned to walk away "Oh, I almost forgot. You're moving back with Soul". The teacher had left the room.

The girl's body stiffened, the only thing shouting in her mind _'NO!'._


	42. Chapter 41 Moving Back

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 41 - Moving Back

"LET ME GO!" Maka was being dragged by Stein once again, with the deathscythe glued to her were on their way to Soul's apartment. Both Albarns had said no on this, but they were no match for Stein. Maka was yelling and Spirit was wailling, Stein paid no mind to the two and continued dragging. A lot of eyes were darting at them, the trio was taking up a lot of attention.

After quite some time they had finally arrived at Soul's front door. Stein knocked on the door, they could hear some rumbling from the inside. With the sound of a click Soul showed up in front of them, the weapon raised his brow at his visitors. "Maka?" the girl turned to look up at the boy. Maka stiffened _'Oh, no'_, she hadn't notice that thay were already at Soul's front door. "Here" Stein pushed Maka to Soul, "We'll be going now" Stein turned to leave taking Spirit with him "NO! DON'T LEAVE PAPA!" protested Spirit

Akwardness was hanging in the air, as the two continued standing dumbfounded. "Uhm...ah..come in?" Soul tried to break the silence, the girl didn't respond. Maka was already in state of panic, her mind was now full of protest _'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no' _the same word repeated itself in her mind. Soul noticed this, he took a hold of her wrist and lead her inside.

The girl just stood at the living room, she is now lost in her thoughts. _'What am I supposed to do now?' 'Get away from here' 'But-' _"Maakaa-chaan" her thoguhts were cut off, she turned her head to see where the shout came from. Her vision was blocked, so was her breathing. Someone was enveloping her too tightly, her face was turning redder and redder. "B-Blair" the girl tilted her head to Soul "What is it Soul-kun?", the weapon sweatdropped at the girl "You're suffocating her" "Oh" the girl quickly let go of Maka.

Maka fell down on her knees as she gasped for air 'gasp' 'gasp' 'gasp' "I'm sorry about that nyaa~" Blair apologized while scratching the back of her neck. Maka look at the cat-like girl before her, Blair smiled at Maka, the girl just raised a brow at her and asked "Do I know you?" a moment of silence came then a loud shout "NYAAA~!". Maka cringed, _'Okay, I guess I use to know her'._

Blair was now crying "H-How c-could y-you fo-forget about meee!" the cat-like girl bawled as more tears came. "Blair, she has amnesia" Blair looked at Soul "Amnesia?" she turned to look at Maka, she neared the girl andd started sking questions. "Who is he?" she poinnted to Soul "I don't know" "What am I?" "I don't know". The girl answered all og Blair's question with the same phrase, regardless even if she knew the answer.

Night came, the dinner had been akward between the two. Maka was now lying at her old room, staring outside. Stars were scattered by the night sky, though the most notible was the moon. It smiled creepily as blood dripped from it's mouth. It seemed to watch her, amused that she is in this miserable state. This just made her mood even worst. She closed the window and stood up, she studied the room. Her eyes widen as another surge of pain came to her, she clutched the side of her head with her hand.

Familiar happenings flashed quickly before her eyes, the girl fell from the bed. She huffed for air, she turned to stood up still clutching the side of her head. She had just regained some of her memories.


	43. Chapter 42 'Why'

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 42 - 'Why'

_Maka's vision was blurred, she observed what surrounded her. Instead of the usual neverending darkness, she was standing in her room. The girl couldn't beleive what she's seeing 'Huh? Aren't I suppose to be asleep?' 'You are asleep'. She turned around where the voice came from, the once empty bed was now occupied by a shaded figure._

_The figure patted the space next to it, Maka just raise her brow. The figure smiled 'Come, sit' the girl followed and sat right beside it. 'I suppose you're confused right now' Maka turned her head to the figure 'Yes, why am I in my room? Weren't my mind suppose to be an empty space?' ._

_The figure chuckled a bit before answering 'It was, but now' the figure stood up and started walking to the study table 'You regained some of your memory' . Maka stared at the figure 'Why did I only remember about this? Why couldn't I remember the friends I used to have?' _

_the figure's face turned grim, it turned to Maka's direction and started speaking again._

_'Everything has a reason' 'Then, what's the reason I can't remember them?' the girl countered a little loudly. The figure frowned at the girl 'You wouldn't understand' 'Then tell me' 'I can't. You will find out sooner, you don't need it now' 'But-' before the girl could finish, the figure vanished into thin air._

Maka blinked, she was still in her room. Though she found herself lying in bed. The girl stood up and opened her curtains, it was already day time. She closed the curtains again, shielding her eyes from the blinding rays of the sun. 'Knock' 'knock' someone was knocking on the door, "Maka-chan! Breakfast is ready nyaa~".

The girl winced, 'sigh' "I'll just have to get used to this" she slipped her feet to her shoes and changed her clothing. She got out of the room. Still wondering of an answer asked by the word_ 'Why?'_


	44. Chapter 43 Complicated

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 43 - Complicated

"Ne Maka-chan, what are you planning on doing today?" Blair asked, the girl answered with a single word "Nothing" she continued gazing into space. Blair pouted at the girl's attitude. Soul was slouching at the couch, listening intently at the two's conversation. Blair noticed this, her pout turned into a smirk. She started poking the girl numerously "Maka-chan, since you don't have anything to do. Would you like to hang out?" she suggested. The girl turned to her with a stoic face and answered "No".

Blair whined "Nyaaa~" it gone for some time until Maka finally changed her mind and said yes. She jumped triumphantly, "Wait here 'kay" "Whatever" the girl left the room. After a little while knocking was heard, Soul got up to get the door. He rouse his brow at what he saw, in front of him was his other teammates "What are you guys doing here?" he asked confused. "Blair invited us over" answered Patty as she let herself in, the others soon followed.

They gathered at the living room, not yet noticing the girl sitting at the side. The first to notice was Tsubaki, her eyes widen as she raised her hand and pointed at the girl "Is that Maka?". This made the others turned to her direction as well. Maka had her head low, her back was facing the others. She had noticed the others entered, though she couldn't care that much at the moment.

"What is she doing here?" asked Liz, Soul came to the room "She lives here, she moved back yesterday" he answered nonchalantly. "Nyaa~ is everyone here already?" came Blair's voice as she came back to the living room, now with a tray of snacks. Maka stood up, everyone else eyeing her movements. The girl just ignored them and walked pass Blair motioning to her room, she turned to face the other girl "If you need me I'll be somewhere else" she closed her door with a loud 'bang'.

The second she closed the door, Maka collapsed on her knees with one of her hands clutching her head. She gasped for air, _'I have to get away from here'_ the throbbing hurts more and more the longer she stayed in the same roof as the others. With another deep breath the girl sat against the wall, she could still hear them. She raised her head to stare at the ceilling, getting lost into nothing.

_With another blink the girl had gone back to her mind. The sun that was once by the window no longer shined, it was now replaced by the empty night. The girl stood up, she waited for the figure to appear in front of her. 'Where are you?' the blow of non-exist wind made the curtains hover, revealing the figure. The wind carried the whispered answer to the girl's ears 'I'm always here'. The figure remained still, it's silhouette still shaded by shadows._

_Maka took a step clooser to the figure, it moved a step back. The girl raised a brow at it's behaviour 'What are you doing?' 'Nothing' it answered simply. 'That's sound familiar' she said, starting another conversation with it 'Indeed it did'. 'You need to get away from here' 'In my mind?' 'No, in this room' 'Why?' 'You might lost control again'. The other's face turned grim._

_'Why would I?' the figure didn't answer the question, it just stood there with a frown upon it's face. 'Knock' 'knock' 'knock' the two turned to the sounds direction._

Maka looked back at where the figure once where, it was no longer there. She had woken up again, the throbbing had returned. 'Knock' 'knock' "Hey Maka" came a voice from behind the door. The door opened slightly "Are you okay" the girl returned it with a glare. "Anyway, you should come out we're having snacks" Blair invited "No thanks" she answered, she slammed the door at her face.

The door opened again, hitting Maka in the process. "Hey Mak-" Soul stopped at the mid of his sentence, he stared at the girl on the floor. He's brow rouse "What are you doing?" "Nothing" the girl answered with gritted teeth _'dejavu'_, the hit just made her head ached even more. Soul crouched down beside the girl, he continued to stare at her making Maka annoyed. The girl slammed a book at the boy, now Soul was the one on the ground.

Leaving the other behind, she gone pass the living room everyone else still eyeing her. The girl ignored them and left the room. Soul walked out of the room, now with a dent in his head. He looked at the others and went to ask "Where's Maka" they pointed to the door. Maka strolled the streets, her head up in the sky, watching the clouds go by her. She had gone out to have some fresh air and get her head to stop aching.

It was quite suspicious to her that she still feel ill _'They're still here' _Maka's eye's widen _'Huh?' 'They're following you' _the girl continued to walk, observing her surroundings. She turned her back to see if she could spot them, _'They sure are good at hiding'_ she faced about and resumed walking. Her walking went rapid, soon she was already sprinting. The other's still on her tracks.

"Ugh! Why is she running!" complained Blackstar "Quite down Blackstar, you're gonna blow our cover" hushed Tsubaki. "She already figured out anyway" said Soul as they proceed on following the girl. Though one of them stood still, _'Was that-'_ "Hey" the call snapped Kid out of his thoughts "Is something wrong?" "No".

_'I swore I felt his wavelength a moment ago' _and the situation just got more complicated.


	45. Chapter 44 Frog Witch

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 44 - Frog Witch

"Where did she go?" asked Blackstar as he look around his surrounding "She's still somewhere near" answered Kid. They had ended up in the forest in the outskirts of the city, no hint were Maka had gone to. _'Why does she always runs away to the forest!'_ Soul thought annoyed as he and the others followed Kid, hoping to find where their friend was hiding.

While somewhere near, Maka was still running. 'Bump' the girl stopped, she had colided to a tree. She stepped one foot back, her hand caresssing the bruise marking her forehead. She looked up _'Huh? Didn't see that before' _she walked around the tree, observing it's details. In the corner of her eye she saw a red glint, she turned her head. She raised her brow, there was nothing there but _'A frog?'_. The girl neared the frog, it's eyes glew red at the action.

"Hello Meister" greeted a voice that seem to came out of nowhere. The girl looked left to right trying to find where the voice came from, though no other person was there. The voice spoke again "Down here" the girl did as told, only to be facing the frog again. "You can talk?" the girl stated amazed by her dicovery. "I'm here to take you" "Huh? But you're a frog?" the girl was now confused.

"I'm no simple frog" smoke puffed out, surrounding the frog. A shadow could be seen, the smoke dissapeared with the sudden gash of wind. Now a girl was standing in front of Maka, the frog no longer on it's place. The girl had a wicked grin upon her face, half of her facial features covered by the lower part of her hat. Her appearance weren't that clear since she was standing in the shadows of the shaded tree, only one side of her silhouette lighted by the moon.

The other girl winced, her head started pounding again. "So you must remember me" Maka fell down on her knees clutchinng a part of her head, this made the other's grin grew wider "This should be easy - geko". The girl turned to chuckle, she took out somehting from her patch. The girl stopped mid way, hearing rustles near by. The others showed up, their eyes grew wide at what's in front of them.

Kid turned to speak up "'She'!" the girl's mouth turned into an 'o' "So that's the nickname Shibusen gave me" _'How unoriginal, tsk' _she exclaimed in a sing-song voice. "Though" the girl stepped forward, the moon illuminating her face. This made the others even more shocked "I'd rather be called-" standing right infront of them was the frog witch "Eruka!". "I see, you still remember my name" the witch hummed, she raised a bottle of potion in front of her.

"You're just in time" she pulled off the plug that once inclosed it's contents. She poured the liquid on her and Maka. "Goodbye" she belowed in sickeningly sweet tone. The others turned to attack the witch, but they were to late.

The two had disapeared, leaving nothing behind but the echoing of the witch's laughter.


	46. Chapter 45 Wicked

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 45 - Wicked

_The girl's eyes widen, what surrounded her had turned back into darkness 'What happened?' 'You were taken' answered a voice as a figure showed up in front of Maka. 'Am I back in my mind?' asked the girl hazed 'Yes' answered the figure. 'Isn't my mind supposed to look like my room?' she aked yet another question, which the figure didn't hesitate to answer 'Not necessarily'._

_The figure walked closer to Maka 'It just depends' 'Dependson what?' 'On what memory you have regained recently' the figure raised it's hand to poke the girl's forehead. 'Until you regained all the lost memories, this changes will keep happening' 'But how come I'm back in this empty space'. The figure scowled 'It won't for long' and just like what the figure said, the surroundings changed._

_Now the girl was in a dark alley, she walked down the lane. 'Ribbet' 'ribbet' 'ribbet' the girl stopped, she could hear ribbeting noises surrounding her. She looked at the side of the road, there she saw a single frog. Her eyes widen, she recalled what had just happen before she fell unconcious. She eyed the frog intently, her lips begin to utter the name 'Eruka' ._

_The frog hopped across the girl's feet, she turned around to where it gone. It was no longer there 'Where did it go?' the exact time she asked a loud 'hiss' was heared. It came from the dark corner where the frog had jumped off to. Though the girl didn't notice the noise, she studied the alley. She had figured out that the alley she was at was similar to the one in Death City. She looked up, the moon was shining above her._

_She noticed something peculiar, there was a shadow floating by th moon. She distinguish it to be someone sitting on what seem to be a 'Broomstick?'. She squinted her eyes, trying to see the person more clearly. Though with no luck, the alley started dispersing. The dream was ceasing, Maka braced herself for the rude awakening._

The girl opened her eyes drousily, her vision was unclear. She tried to move, she found herself incapable of doing so. She tried again, this time she felt her bare skin clash with cold metal. The attration made the girl shiver "Urg" "I see you're awake" came a voice, Maka looked up at the speaker. Her eyes turned to glare at the witch before her "Eruka" she greeted with gritted teeth.

The witch just smiled sweetly at her "Awww, I love hearing my name" she said as she turned her head a little to the other girl, to show her smiling face. This just made Maka annoyed "Let me go" she said venomously, it was just answered with "Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that" she said in a joyous tone. The witch started gigling, her faced formed a wicked grin.

Her eyes turning into a yellowish hue for a second "You will be a useful tool for me" she said in a wicked voice. No longer hinting any sunny emotion she had, just minutes ago.


	47. Chapter 46 Possibility

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 46 - Possibility

The known youngest deathscythe was currently at the rooftop, glaring at the blue sky that contrasts the red orbs that he owned. He was in a foul mood at the moment. It was just the day before, when his meister was taken away from them. He gritted his teeth, remembering how he had failed to save his meister. His hands formed a fist, a trickle of blood dripped.

"Aaahhh!" he shouted, scaring the critters that was nearby. "This is all my fault!" he scolded himself "No it's not" a sudden voice said, causing the weapon to turn about to face another weapon. "Tsubaki?" the girl stepped forward at the mention of her name, giving a sympathetic gaze towards the other. "You aren't the one to blame, no one knew what was to come" said Tsubaki.

The other's face was in a downcast, not beleiving a word the girl had just said. "But.. it is my fault" replied Soul "I was suppose to protect her, yet all I did was watch as that witch took her". Soul's fist tightened "I can't beleive I just let her slip out of my hands...again". He said the last part in a whisper, though loud enough for his companion to hear. Tsubaki laid a comforting hand to the other's shoulder, Soul looked up to see a sad smile plastered on the girl's face.

He returned the smile with a scowl, hating the symphaty given by his friend.

The two existing shinigamis were discussing among themselves in the Death Room. "Hmmmm...who would have thought that a weakling such as herself would turn out to be one of the most powerful witches curently existing. Next to Mabaa of course, It's so unbvelievable" the Grim Reaper stated with a not-so-surprised face. "It is true, and she had taken Maka" Kid told his father. "Well that is bad" exclaimed the Grim Reaper with his usual childish voice, making the younger shinigami annoyed at the lack of concern in the speaker's words.

Though Kid made sure not to show even a hint of the annoyance he felt, maintaining a stoic facade as he continued to converse with his father. "Do you know why 'She' had taken her?" asked the young shinigami. "Kinda" answered the Grim Reaper unsure. Kid raised his brow at this and asked his father another question "What do you mean by that?". The Grim Reaper turned to speak, now with seriousness as he answered his son.

"It hasn't been confirmed, but our intelligence had found traces of Medusa's magic at some areas where there were events concerning with the witch 'She'. It was suspected that 'She' was somehow related to Medusa at some point. Since now we had found out the true identity of 'She', that suspicion is verified. Eruka is likely taking revenge at Maka for killing her master...or...".

There was a long pause, "or what?" Kid continued the unfinished sentence. "Oh nothing, forget I even mentioned it" "But you didn't mention anything" he retorted "Exactly my point!". And with that the topic was changed, leaving the young shinigami with a suspicion of his own _'He's hiding something' _. "Also there is a possibility that Medusa survived, we had already sent someone to tend with the matter at hand" "Who did you send?" Kid asked, curiousity lingering his sentence.

"Oh that, we sent Chrona" the mentioned name alarmed Kid, remembering the past relationship the person had with the mentioned witch and what might become if the two crossed paths. "Father, didn't you consider what might happen if they meet!" "I have, it was Chrona's choice. The child was so determined to do the mission, so I just let her/him be. Though now that the possibility of that witch actually survived, we're gonna have to send reinforcement as soon as we make contact with her/him"

"As for 'She', she is now labeled as a threat to us. I am sending you and Soul to retrieve Maka, and if possible dispose of Eruka"


	48. Chapter 47 Snakes

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 47 - Snakes

_'Hiss' 'slither' 'hiss' sounds of slither and slits, hiss and hisses echoed through the bolders of the dark street of Death City's replica that resides in Maka's mind. The girl was running, she was being trailed by hissing noises wich she could only identify as snakes. 'I need to wake up!' the girl thought to herself, she had been trapped in her mind with no way out._

_Maka's steps were slowing down by the second. She halt to a stop, the ground weighing her body. The girl found herself glued to the spot, the hissing sounds gone louder and louder. A shadowed silhouette showed up in front of the girl, the girl's eyes widen at what she saw. The girl portrayed a frightened face 'Long time no see' the girl's lips had quivered with fear at the person's greet._

_Snakes started to surround Maka. The loud hissing had turn to an ear wrenching screech, the girl crouch down with both hands covering her ears. The screech was so loud that the girl would have already fainted if she wasn't already in a state of unconciousness. The snakes that were on the ground had crowled up her legs and arms, forming a chain. Maka winced as she felt multiple fangs pierced through her skin at one time, droplets of blood formed the pool that was beneath the girl._

_The blood drenched the girl's clothing, turning her white torso red. The red pool turned black and began to spread to the ground and sky, morphing the background into a black room. The person chuckled at the helpless form that was chained to the imperceptible wall 'You're now in my control' said the person with a joyous tone. The person raised the girl's face with her thumb supporting the other's chin 'Don't you remember my name?' she whispered with fake dissapointments plastering her face._

_The girl just stared at her with frightened eyes, slowly muttering the other's name 'Medusa'._


	49. Chapter 48 Drak Tower

Soul Eater Fnfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 48 - Dark Tower

At some part of Italy a fight between a meister and a witch is occuring. Afterglows of magic, loud explosions, and deafening screams discripted the city of Gallarate. 'Boom' blasted yet another loud eruption, appeared out of the clouds of dust was the meister named Chrona. She/He looked at her/his opponent as if it was her/his prey, narrowly nearing the witch that was now cowering in fear. Chrona pinned the witch's cape using her/his sword Ragnarok, keeping the witch at its place.

The meister's eyes turned deathlier as she/he stared down the poor witch "Where's the witch 'She'?" she/he questioned the witch in a commanding tone. "I-I'm no-not allowed to tell... 'She' will dispose of me" she said. The incoherent answer angered the meister, she/he pulled her/his sword and directed it to the other's throat "Would you rather die by my sword then?" she/he phrased to the witch, the end of the sword only inches from slicing the witch's neck.

"Sh-she's-" the witch's words was cut off as she could no longer speak. A large black form roused from the ground beneath, it revealed to be a snake. Chrona backed away from the witch, the snake paid no mind to her/him. The snake wrapped itself around the witch's body, slowly shortening the witch's inhales of breath, killing the witch. Chrona watched as the snake swallowed the purple soul, which once belonged to her/his opponent.

The snake's gaze turned to Chrona, its split eyes glowed in the shadows. The meister was on her/his fighting stance, preparing her/himself for an attack. The snake slithered its way to her/him, the meister stayed still. The snake circled Chrona's ground, then slowly rising still in a circling manner as if performing a dance. Chrona let down her/his guard, the creature's porpuse wasn't to harm her/him. She/He could smell the scent of blood, she/he touched a part of the snake's skin to found a thick layer of liquid covering her/his hand.

Chrona's eyes widen, she/he distinguished the liquid that came from the snake's skin. It was the same liquid that flowed inside her/him. It was the "Black blood" she whispered to no one. _'Medusa... she's the only one-' _her/his thoughts was interrupted, for she found her/himself no longer in the city of Gallarate, but instead in front of an old tower. "Where is this?" she/he asked, 'hiss' the only thing that answered her/him.

She/He looked down to meet the split eyes that belonged to the snake that was with her/him. It left her side and slithered in the tower, for some reason she found herself following the snake inside, not knowing what awaits her/him in the dark tower.


	50. Chapter 49 Dreaded Reunion

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 49 - Dreaded Reunion

Chrona couldn't believe it, she/he had walked right into her/his own trap. She/He tried to recall how she/he got in this situation. Even though it was quite a blur, she/he can somehow re-envent some details of the happening.

_Chrona was already feeling light-headed, considering she/he wasn't much funned of heights or anything else at the matter. She/He was almost at the very top of the tower, still at the trail of the snake she/he was with. She/He had grown suspicious of the snake the moment it met her/his gaze, even more when it somehow teleported her/him to this strange place. She/He knew danger was just around the corner, most probably she/he was being lead right to it by this snake._

_Though even with all her/his reasoning to her/himself, she/he just couldn't stray away. She/He knew that she/he was nearing the presence of someone she/he was searching. Other than that particular reason, there was something irking on the depths of her/him mind saying that there is another reason behind this._

_'Bump' she/he let out a small 'ouch' before rubbing the red spot that marked her forhead as a result of the impact. She/He opened her/his eyes to see what she/he had hit, it was a wooden door. 'Huh? I didn't see that' she/he said to her/himself, though it was replied by a remark coming from Ragnarok 'DUH! OBVIOUSLY SINCE YOU DID BUMP INTO IT!' he then started hitting Chrona 'Not now Ragnarok! we're still on a mission' she/he scolded her/his noisy companion._

_Ragnarok easily got pissed 'YOU DARE TO-' Chrona cut off his words with her/his hand, she/he looked around with the snake already gone. Chrona darted her/his eyes back at the wooden door, 'Hisssssss' came a long hiss from the inside. She/He grab ahold of the knob, having second thoughts. In the end she/he resulted in opening it._

_Her/His eyes widen as a current of panic resoluted in her/him 'It coudn't be!' she/he thought, her/his face showing exactly the same thing. Facing her/him was someone she/he never thought of seeing again. She/He tried to speak the person's name 'M-' but was unable to, only managing to say the first letter. She/Him found her/himself tightly inprisoned by the snake, she/he felt her/his body turn numb._

Chrona gritted her/his teeth, she/he knows there is one important detail she/he was missing. The snake's grip tightened, stopping her/his thoughts and also shortening her/his breathing. "He he he... Soooo we have a visitor-geko" came a voice alerting Chrona _'That vocie!'. _The speaker revealed herself from the shadows, "Eruka" she/he hissed the witch's name in a menacing tone.

The mention seemed to make the girl happy "Oooh..you remember my name too!" she cooed in delight, clapping her hands in the process. The act made the other forrow their brow in confusion. "I'm quite glad some still knows my name! Others tend to address me as 'She' now-a-days" she spat on Chrona's face. The weird witch managed to bring fear to her/him, moments later she/he regained her/his composure.

_'Wait a minute! Did she just said she's 'She' !' _"Are you saying you're the infamous witch 'She'?" Chrona questioned. "Oh" the girl's smile turned into a frown, she backed away from her/him. "Yes, I am" she answered in a different tone, one that reminds Chrona of a person that she/he feared. "Chrona" the girl called the other, now her voice had completely changed, masking the voice of a certain other witch.

Eruka's eyes turned to the hue of yellow, now her eyes looked much like a serpent's. Her eyes were tantalizing, it's like she could provoke anyone to do anything she wants. "Return to my side" she commanded, Chrona stiffened trying as hard as she/he can to keep her/himself together. At that moment it was no doubt that the person in front of Chrona was Medusa.

It was a dreaded reunion between a mother and child.


	51. Chapter 50 Marionette

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 50 – Marionette

'Bang' 'bang' 'bang' the continuous sound of gunshots. Followed by a loud complaint "YOU'RE ALL ASYMETRYCAL!" just by that sentence you could already tell who it is, alas it was no other than our young shinigami, Death The Kid.

The group of assigned rescuers, composing of Soul, Kid, and the Thompson sisters have done a good job in tracking the witch Eruka to her hideout. They are currently fighting their way to get inside the tower. This is the place where Shibusen's Intelligence had presumed where Soul's meister is hidden.

Unfortunately for the group the witch had sensed their arrival and had summoned mutant beings as guards surrounding the said tower. Their purpose not to eliminate but to give her some time, the witch was planning to start their meeting with a big surprise.

Fortunately for the group, the moment the mutant guards rouse from the ground their displacement had triggered Kid's OCD. Sending him in a rampage to eliminate all he deems 'asymmetrical', thus the fight was cut short.

With no more to block their way, the group entered the tower. Soul with no care of showing polite for the one he hates, instead of opening the door he sent it flying with just one kick. "Eruka!" he shouted the name of the hiding witch, though it showed that she had no intentions of answering their call.

Soul took one step forward when he suddenly felt a jolt of pain coming from his leg. Something had bit him, he kicked the thing that bit him and backed two steps forward transforming his arm into a sharp blade. "Hiss" the two boys turn their heads to where the sound came from, only to see nothing but pitch black.

"Hiss" came the sound again, the boys kept their guards up awaiting for an attack. In the back of Kid's eyes he saw a glint, split eyes gazed at him. Kid pointed his gun as the creature slid out of the shadows and revealed to be a large black snake.

Kid shot his guns 'once', 'twice', the snake had managed to avoid every single blow. Soul ran to the snake and slashed his blade at it, though it didn't cause much damage. The snake turned its head to bite the young deathscythe.

Soul was barely able to dodge the attack, his leg with the snake's bite mark is starting to get numb, but he was determined to not let it get in the way. Soul sprinted to the flight of stairs with the snake following behind. Kid shot his gun at the snake again, slowing it down a bit. Soul saw the opening, he jumped and landed on the snake's head, using his weight to keep it's mouth closed.

With a whip of his blade he cut off the snake's head. The snake's once solid form in a sudden turned in to black goo, but they already know what it really was. Kid directed his vision to the puddle of liquid with wide eyes, "It's black blood." he said his suspicions coming true, Soul stared at Kid a suspicion also in mind.

_'Black blood. . .that means...'_ Fear engulfed Soul's features, something they feared had occurred. One of their worst enemy has gone back to haunt them, and now most probably more powerful than before in the accompaniment of one of the most wicked witch existing.

"This means that the witch 'She' is with Medusa, and they have Maka! This mission might be harder than what father had comprehend it to be. The possibility of us winning this isn't quite high" Kid said calculating what to do at this moment forward.

"Well, it's too late to back down now, and there's no way I'm going to let this chance slip." retorted Soul, with a nod the two ended their conversation and prepared themselves for what awaits when they reach the top of the tower.

The stairs seemed never ending, whilst running Soul felt a pang of pain in his head. _'Long time no see young child'_ a voice said in his head. The imp that had hidden himself for a long time had returned as well, but not quite. After the short greet the voice quickly disappeared and the pain vanished.

_'That snake's bite might have triggered my black blood a bit. Good thing it was just one bite-' _"Soul!" His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kid's voice "It seems like the witch caste a spell again making this stairs unending" the two stopped running.

"Tsk, what are we supposed to do know?" "I think there might be another way, I can sense someone's soul behind that wall" Soul turned to the mentioned wall "I'm supposed to break this down?" "likely" came his short answer.

The young deathscythe used his blade and the wall came crashing down with only one slash, which was quite suspicious. The two went through and saw something they weren't prepared much for.

There standing in front of them was Chrona, she/he was held up by strings attached to her/his arms and legs. She/he looked exactly like a puppet. The two stared wide eyed at her/him. Behind Chrona's back appeared Eruka, she caressed her/his face with her fingers and left a reddish mark on her/his cheek wit her fingernails.

A trickle of black blood appeared on Chrona's cheek, her/his skin was paler than usual and her/his eyes remains lifeless. It was obvious that she was unconcious.

Eruka gazed at the boys and showed a wicked smile similar to Medusa's, and said in glee "My dear marionette is happy to meet you -geko". At the mention the said marionette grinned.


	52. Chapter 51 Star Ninja

Soul Eater Fanfiction:"Gone" - Chapter 51 – Star Ninja

With a wide creepy grin, the said marionette, Chrona slowly neared the two boys. Step by step her/his grin grew even wider, her/his eyes glazed with a murderous intent. The boys stood still unsure of what to do, opposite with the marionette which mind is absolute.

_'Eliminate the enemy' _the order that rang clear in her/his head, the slow steps turned into a sprint, she/her had raised her hand and then appeared her blade. Ragnarok, more than ready to slash found its way to Soul's direction.

The young deathscythe with only a second to spare had barely dodged the attack, another on his way. He keeps dodging while the other keeps on attacking. At this rate Soul won't have a chance to win if he doesn't fight back.

Kid sensing his companion's distress shot the opponent, flinging Chrona to the other side of the room. Chrona hit the wall with a hard "bang", it's such a collision that would normally leave one unconscious but instead it seemed to have hyped up the marionette instead.

The said person regained her/his composure and sprinted to attack once more when a loud explosion was heard and something heavy had flatly landed on her/him. Now her/his face along with her whole body is glued to the floor and another meister was sitting on top of her.

The other two boys were dumbfounded when they saw they saw their friend Blackstar shouting heartily in front of them. Indeed it wasn't something they had foreseen. "B-Blackstar!" the boy paused from his shouting and gestured to the other two, "Yo! I hope I didn't miss the fun! So where's the dumbass we're supposed to be fighting with?".

Kid's eyes twitched at the boys obliviousness, but still decided to answer the obvious "You're sitting on it." . Blacstar looked down and alas he has finally notice the person below him. He stood up, "Sorry dude! Didn't see you there you were just so small." he excused himself, Chrona stood up as well and slashed his blade at the unsuspecting opponent.

"What the hell's wrong with you! Oi Chrona!" shouted Blackstar while evading the blade with ease. "Blackstar stop foolling around and take this seriously!" shouted Soul irritated. "Is Chrona our enemy or somethin'?" "She/he is for now!" "There's now way this 'stickman' can put up a fi- " a sudden blow hit the young ninja in the head.

The pang of pain stopped the ninja for a while and he found himself smiling back at the grinning marionette who's planning to strike again. "Oh, so you're serious eh!" he hardened his grip on his weapon. "Tsubaki!" _"Hai"_ the once chain scythe morphed into a sword and had started a one-on-one fight with Chrona.

The other two boys was left standing and watching the two fight, Blackstar looked at their direction "Oi baka no kimi! Did you forgot what you were here for! Go get Maka I'll handle things her!" with that the other nodded and left to go after the witch.

Chrona noticed this and tried to stop her enemies from leaving but was blocked by Blacstar. "Don't even thing about fleeing! I'm your opponent know! This isn't over yet" said the young ninja with a confident grin.


End file.
